Danvers Sisters One-shots
by Randomwriter25
Summary: A collection of one-shots concerning Kara and Alex and their relationship as sisters. Prompts welcomed and encouraged.
1. Chapter 1: Sisters' Night

So this is my first story on here, so please let me know what you think. I would love to continue writing this so if you have any prompts let me know. Also, if you have a separate story idea, I'd love to hear it. Thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy.

Prompt: One of my own, a sisters' night with Kara and Alex.

Alex hit the bottom of her sister's apartment door with her foot as she struggled to hold the boxes of pizza in her hand. "Kara! Come get the door before I drop-"

"Hey sorry I got them" Kara said as she opened the door, grabbing the boxes before they dropped. Alex also held a bag full of soft drinks and potstickers which she placed on the table next to the couch when she got in the room.

Kara began pulling out paper plates to use while Alex grabbed cups and poured them both some drinks.

"How was the DEO meeting?" Kara asked, handing Alex a plate as she moved to get some pizza.

Alex was supposed to have been off two hours ago but she had just gotten off because a meeting had been called at the last minute. It wasn't all that important and Alex had zoned out for most of it, thinking about how much she wanted it to be over so she could hang out with Kara and relax.

"It was a complete waste of time" she said, diving into her pizza.

"Ha sounds about like any meeting ever." Kara responded with a grin, biting into her own slice. Alex smirked at the comment.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Pretty good, no Supergirl emergencies so that was nice." Kara replied.

The last few days had been nonstop action, both girls, having hardly slept at all, were relieved to finally get a slower day. Of course, with all the action, little time for hanging out was available so they decided the night before that a Sisters' night was in order.

Casual conversation was made as they continued eating the pizza and potstickers, both just enjoying the company of the other. Finally, the sisters got out dessert (ice cream of course) and sat back down on the couch to watch a movie.

"Inside out?" Kara said as she went to get the movie since she was sure her sister would agree to it.

"Absolutely not, it makes me sad and I don't like it." Alex said as she stole a bite of Kara's ice cream.

"But I mean that's kinda the point of the movie, you know the whole message is that its ok to be sad." Kara argued as she swiped her ice cream away from Alex before her sister took anymore.

"How about My Big Fat Greek Wedding instead?" Alex suggested.

"Noooo," Kara said, "Not in the mood for a romantic."

"Fine fine," Alex said, "How about Tangled?"

Kara thought for a minute before slowly nodding, "Yeah ok fine."

Alex smirked, wanting to point out that Tangled was a romantic movie but decided against saying anything so as to not risk Kara changing her mind.

Kara put the movie in and came to sit down next to Alex, leaning her head on Alex's shoulder as she pressed play and began eating her ice cream. Alex placed her head on top of her sister's after giving her a quick kiss to the forehead. "Love you" she said, "Love you too."

So there's that, I hope you all liked it, feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think and if you have any prompts, comment them so I can write them for you. Hope you guys all have a good day/night!


	2. Chapter 2: Kryptonite bullet

Here is the next chapter re-uploaded, I'm not sure what happened beforehand with it but hopefully this works. If you have a prompt you'd like me to write, please leave a comment and I'll get to it as soon as I can. Thanks for the person who left this one, I hope you enjoy.

**Prompt: Kara takes a kryptonite bullet for Alex.**

Kara sat on top of one of National City's tallest buildings, enjoying her view of the sunset. The day had been long and hard, and she needed a couple minutes of silence to collect herself, unfortunately she didn't have long.

A noise pulled her out of her thoughts, sirens from police and fire trucks as they raced down a nearby street.

For a second, she thought about just letting them take care of it, after all the authorities were fully capable of handling non-alien threats, but then she thought about how this could be the one time that the police don't get there fast enough or the firemen didn't see that one other person, it could be the time that someone dies.

And that would be on Kara, she knew had to go.

With a sigh, she jumped off the building and flew to the site of the emergency, a huge fire that had spread to an apartment complex.

The firemen were desperately trying to get the fire out, but there were still people trapped inside.

Kara jumped into action, using her superspeed and freeze breath to travel into the apartment complex and get people to safety. She was so concentrated on the job she didn't even realize where she was.

This was Alex's building.

A minute later, when she rescued someone who looked a lot like Alex's annoying neighbor, the realization hit her.

"Alex, oh no!" She said suddenly, flying back into the building twice as fast. Her sister was off today and had told Kara she planned on sleeping in all day and watching movies.

A terrible sick feeling implanted itself in her stomach, the same feeling she always had when someone she cared about was in danger.

Ignoring it, she flew to her sister's apartment through the flames, finally reaching Alex's smoke-charred door.

She should have noticed as soon as she got in the apartment, should have noticed the uncharacteristic mess that filled the usually clean apartment, she should have seen the blood, she should have at least noticed the weakened feeling she got as soon as she entered the apartment.

But Kara noticed none of this as she raced through the apartment, all she could think about was where her sister was and how she needed to find her. I guess its true that love is blind.

"Alex!" she screamed, running through the apartment as she felt the building shake with unsteadiness. Moving faster, Kara slammed open the bedroom door, relief and confusion flooding her all at once.

Alex sat against the opposite wall, tied up and bleeding, as soon as she saw Kara, Alex's heart dropped. For once she was hoping her sister wouldn't find her.

An alien, one Kara had never seen before, stood in front of her sister, a gun in hand pointed at Alex's head.

"Kara run!" Alex screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice cracking with desperation.

And run Kara did, but not like Alex wanted. She ran to the alien, standing in between the man and Alex so he couldn't hit her.

Kara went to punch the alien back, but she didn't account for him having superspeed too, and she didn't expect him to shoot her in the stomach before she could do anything. But the most surprising thing was that it hurt, the bullet hurt. The man had shot her with kryptonite, and now it was in her.

"Kara!" Alex screamed again, desperately trying to move towards her collapsed sister only a few feet in front of her. The building shook dangerously and Alex knew they only had minutes left before it collapsed completely.

The alien who had shot Kara felt the shake too, and knowing the building was going to collapse, jumped out the window and flew off, satisfied with his work.

Alex crawled closer still, pain pulsing through her body and making her vision swim with dots. She didn't have long either, but she had to do something.

Kara was conscious, shifting and moaning as she clutched her stomach.

"Lex" Kara said, and Alex wasn't sure if it was out of pain or panic or both.

"I'm here" she said, reaching Kara's side and pulling herself into a sitting position, the dots multiplying as she did.

The building shook again, louder and harder, like a final warning.

"I've got you" Alex said, wrapping her hands around the wound, the touch forcing Kara to look at her.

"Its gonna… the building…" Kara said, as she forced herself to stay conscious and sit up, she had to get Alex out.

"I know…" Alex said, she looked around desperately for something she could use to get Kara to safety.

They were way too high up for the window, Kara couldn't fly and they'd both die from a drop this high. There was no way they could travel back through the building before it collapsed.

She knew she couldn't get Kara out of here, but she could still do something, even when all she had was herself. Alex would do whatever she had to protect her sister. She moved Kara slightly and began to put herself over her, using her own body as a shield to hopefully protect Kara enough that she'd survive the collapse of the building.

Meanwhile, Kara had come to the same conclusion as her sister, and she knew what that meant, they were going to die here. Even if Alex could, protect Kara, Alex was still going to die here.

And that would not happen under Kara's watch, she would do anything to protect Alex, she wouldn't let her sister die here.

"No," Kara said out loud, forcing herself to stand up, her feet swaying beneath her as Alex stood too. They both looked close to dropping.

Her stomach bleed furiously, pain shot up her chest and made her feel sick, her will to stay awake was fading, she had to move quickly.

Holding out her hand she grabbed Alex's. "I can still fly; we'll go out the window." Kara said, dragging herself towards the window and smashing it with the hand not holding Alex's.

Alex, smart clever Alex, knew something wasn't right. Had she not been hit in the head beforehand she would have realized the lie, but her pain-filled body was working slowly, so all she knew was something wasn't right.

"How-" she started but was cut off by the building beginning to shake, violently. This was not a warning; this was the beginning of its collapse.

"Let's go!" Kara screamed, standing on the windowsill before grabbing her sister around the waist and wrapping her arms tightly around her body.

Kara had her back facing the window, and with one final look at Alex to make sure she was safely pressed against her front, Kara leaned out the window, for a second trying to fly but knowing there was no chance it would work with the kryptonite still in her stomach.

At the last second Alex's brain suddenly caught up to the scene, realizing that there was no way Kara could fly with kryptonite inside her, and Alex realized the way her sister was holding her. Kara was sacrificing herself. "Kara no wait!" she screamed, but it was too late.

The firemen outside looked up to see two figures falling from the top of the building, before anyone could do anything, the girls hit the ground.

So I hope everyone liked it, I will obviously do another chapter and wrap this story up for you guys, so the next chapter will be up soon and will probably be real fluffy. Anyways, please feel free to leave a request or prompt. Have a great day/night!


	3. Chapter 3: Kryptonite bullet part 2

Here's the next chapter, the continuation and final part of chapter 2. Someone left another request, so thank you so much for that. I will write that next and hopefully get that up soon. If anyone has any other prompts, please feel free to leave a comment and let me know. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Also, I have been having trouble getting the stories to upload properly. Every time I copy and paste the story into DOC Manager it saves it as this weird coded version. The only way I can get it right is if I upload a file, which is fine, but it would be nice if I could just copy and paste it. If anyone has any ideas about how to fix this problem, please let me know.

**Prompt: ****Kara takes a kryptonite bullet for Alex, part two.**

The light is what wakes her up. It is bright and harsh and one she recognizes.

It's the light from the sun lamps attached to the bed found at the DEO.

"How did I get here?" Kara wondered, willing her eyes to open as she begins to remember the previous events.

Suddenly it hit her, the fire… the kryptonite… Alex.

"Alex!" she yelled, sitting up and starting to stand, as she does, she becomes aware of an incredibly awful pain in her stomach that spreads to every part of her body.

"Easy," said a familiar voice as her vision goes white with pain and she feels her legs go out. Someone holds her up and sets her back on the bed, hands still pressed into her shoulders to keep her steady.

"J'onn" Kara said when she can speak again, "What happened?"

J'onn slowly let go of Kara, moving to sit back in a chair she realized he must've been sitting in beforehand.

"You jumped out of the building with Alex, remember? Luckily, I heard about the fire and I realized where it was, so I was already on my way there. I arrived about a minute after you both took your dramatic fall and I brought you here, that was maybe two hours ago, you had to go into surgery to extract the kryptonite and you've been recovering in here ever since. That was quite a fall, the kryptonite weakened you a lot Kara, you're lucky to be alive."

Kara nodded, only thinking about one thing. "And Alex, is she… is she ok J'onn?" she asked, not failing to notice the way he didn't mention her already.

He took one deep breath, rubbing his hands together gently. "She's gonna be fine, for a while we weren't sure, but she's gonna make it. She has several broken ribs from the fall, what looks like a stab wound in her leg, and a minor concussion. But she'll pull through."

Kara took in the all information, broken bones, a stab wound, what had happened in that apartment?

She would get her answers later though, right now she needed to see her sister.

"Where is she?" Kara asked, starting to stand up again.

J'onn stood up and placed his hands back on her shoulders,

"She's in the other room asleep, she hasn't woken up yet which is good because you both need to rest, so lie back down and when she wakes up you can see her." He said.

Kara was just about to start arguing when they both looked up to see someone standing in the doorway.

"Kara!" Alex said, running over with a stumble to hug her sister tightly. Both girls relaxed at the other's touch.

The knowledge that her sister was ok calmed Kara down much more than any resting would have.

And Alex needed to know Kara was ok, after her sister's stupid heroic move Alex didn't know if Kara had made it or not.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked, holding Kara back to check her over.

"I'm fine, really. Are you? You shouldn't even be standing up, J'onn told me you got stabbed? Alex what happened?" Kara said.

"I'm ok," Alex said, before being pulled into another, tighter hug.

"Alex," J'onn said, breaking the silence after a few seconds. "You're supposed to be resting, I'm surprised you're even awake much less able to walk, you're going to hurt yourself if you don't get back to bed. Both of you." He said, he knew how much they needed to see each other but they both needed to recover too.

"Please J'onn, just let me stay in here, I can sit in the chair and rest just the same as I would in the other room." Alex argued, not wanting to be apart from her sister yet.

"Alex just sit here with me." Kara said not waiting for J'onn's approval as she moved over on the bed and made room for her sister so they sat shoulder by shoulder.

J'onn smiled softly at the sight of the two women sitting together, hands tightly held between them,

"Fine," he said, "Just make sure you're actually resting."

"So, what happened?" Alex asked J'onn, ignoring his comment because she honestly hadn't been listening.

"Well, we don't know it all, but I was hoping you two could fill in the missing pieces. I'll tell you what I do know though. An alien set the apartment on fire on purpose, and captured you Alex, he was using you as bait because he knew Supergirl would come to save you." J'onn said, looking at both girls as they realized what this meant.

"Someone figured out my identity?" Kara asked, her voiced laced with fear.

"Not necessarily, he might have just realized that there's a certain agent Supergirl is seen a lot with, we aren't sure how much this guy figured out. He had kryptonite bullets so I'm hoping he still has some with him, that way we can track him before he does anything else."

Both girls were silent, taking in the information slowly.

Finally, Alex asked, "How did he know where I lived?"

Kara looked up at this, she hadn't even thought about it but if it really was a trap then Alex was right, someone knew where she lived.

"We aren't sure yet, we were hoping you could tell us what happened and maybe help narrow it down?" he asked, inviting Alex to share her side of the events.

"I mean nothing all that informative, I heard the fire alarm go off and started to head out the door, but when I opened the door that guy was there, and we started fighting. Long story short he won." Alex said, looking down.

She was clearly a little embarrassed that she hadn't been able to take care of herself.

Of course, it was a trap so there wasn't much she could have done, but she still felt stupid for letting herself get captured.

All three of them sat in silence for a minute before J'onn stood up. "I'm going to work on finding this guy and bringing him in. You both stay here and rest."

He started to walk out before he turned around and added, "Please."

Both girls watched him walk away in silence.

"Hey" Alex said, pulling them both from their thoughts. Kara turned to look at her sister.

"You can't do that Kara, you can't jump out of a window without your powers like that. What if J'onn didn't get there when he did, you could've died Kara." She said, a single tear leaked out from her eye and she quickly wiped it away before turning back to look at her sister.

"I had to Alex, there was no other way for us to get out, you knew it too, and you were going to sacrifice yourself to save me. How is that ok but not what I did?" she asked, recalling how she saw Alex position herself as a human shield before Kara had decided to jump out the window.

"That's different, I'm the big sister, I can do that." Alex said, "Besides if you had run when I told you too then you would've been safe."

"Alex, if I had run you would've been shot, you would've died. I won't ever do that; you know that."

"I know," Alex said, taking a deep breath to calm her emotions, tears threatened to fall from her eyes, "I know, I just… I can't lose you Kara I just can't." She said, tears finally falling as she pulled her sister in for another hug. Kara returned the hug just as hard, tears falling from her own eyes too.

"And I can't lose you either, I need you." Kara said, burying her head in her sister's shoulder.

The two women stayed like that for a long while, moving back only because Alex could no longer sit up with her ribs still hurting.

They sat back against the bed, gently leaning their heads against each other.

The room was silent again, apart from the occasional sniffle as they both tried to regain control of their emotions.

Before long, both found it hard to stay awake, and a glance at the clock showed it was close to midnight.

J'onn had yet to return, but they were sure he was being true to his word and was out there finding the alien responsible.

Without a word, Kara got up and turned the lights off, returning to sit in the chair next to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, noticing Kara wasn't getting back on the bed. "You broke your ribs and you were stabbed Al, you need room to rest."

"Kara," Alex shifted in the bed slightly to look at Kara more clearly, "Come here."

Kara nodded and walked over, secretly having hoped that even though Alex needed to heal she would want Kara to come.

Kara didn't want to be apart from her sister just yet.

She crawled onto the bed and settled down, leaning her head on her sister's chest. Alex wrapped one arm tightly around Kara while the other found Kara's hand.

They slept like that all night, holding on to each other.

That was how J'onn found them in the morning when he came to let them know he had found the alien and taken care of him.

He opened the door only to shut it back quietly, leaving the sisters to sleep for a little while longer.

Hope you all liked it. Thanks for taking the time to read my story and have a great day/night!


	4. Chapter 4: Little big sister

Here's the next chapter, the request asked to include Maggie if I wanted to, but I'd prefer to keep these stories focused just on the Danvers Sisters. Thank you to the person who requested it and I hope you enjoy. If anyone has a prompt you'd like to see let me know and leave a comment.

**Prompt: Alex gets hit with something that turns her into a kid and now Kara has to take care of her until Eliza or the DEO figure out a way to turn her back.**

Kara walked as fast as she could across the floor of the DEO to where J'onn stood waiting for her.

"What's going on?" She asked, anxious about what was wrong.

J'onn had called her and told her to get to the there as soon as possible, but he wouldn't say why, no matter how many times Kara asked.

"No one is hurt, but there's been a little… problem. See there was this- you know I think it'd be best if you just saw for yourself." He said, walking away with Kara following silently behind.

She was working herself into a frenzy trying to figure out what could be so wrong. Why couldn't he just tell her?

They reached a room, one Kara had never been in before since it never seemed important, and J'onn opened the door.

Inside Kara found herself staring at a seemingly normal room with a table and a few chairs surrounding it. The only strange thing was that on the floor, sleeping on top of a blanket, was a child.

A little girl with big brown curls who looked to be about 3 or 4. She was dressed in an oversized shirt and pants that looked a lot like a DEO outfit.

"Who is that?" Kara asked, thinking the kid looked familiar but having no clue who it could be.

"So here's the thing," J'onn said with a hand pressed against his eyes, "I'm just going to go out there and say it…. that child is Alex."

"Huh?" Kara said because she could think of no actual words to use to respond to what J'onn said.

"She was working in her lab on that new chemical we found the other day, and she must've messed something up with it because she touched it once and turned into… this." He said, gesturing to the sleeping kid in front of them.

"I called Eliza as soon as I hung up with you and explained the situation to her, she's on her way here and should be here by morning if not sooner. We're going to figure out some way to reverse this. Eliza says she has some theories about the chemical so we're going to start working on it as soon as she gets here." J'onn finished, looking at Kara to see her reaction to all this.

Kara was shocked to say the least, of all the things she imagined J'onn telling her, this was not even close to ever being on the list.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" she asked as she looked at her little big sister.

"Take her home and take care of her. She was awake a little while ago and doesn't seem to remember anything, so she's pretty much just a regular toddler. I found some baby clothes we had for reasons I don't even want to know, and they're in that bag." He said, gesturing to a bag on the table. "Take her home with you tonight, and in the morning we'll work on reversing it." He said.

Kara nodded, this was definitely a surprise, but she could handle this. Evil aliens, worldwide catastrophes, deathly villains, she could handle all that, so this? Kara was sure she would be fine.

"I'll take care of her." She said as she bent down to pick up her sleeping sister, who remained asleep and settled against Kara.

She smirked at J'onn as she headed out with her sister in one hand and the bag of clothes in the other, this would be a piece of cake.

When Kara arrived at her apartment, she hadn't accounted for Alex to be waking up, she had thought her sister would sleep all night, but Alex had other plans for the night: Crying.

Crying was apparently the plan and seemed to be the only thing on Alex's agenda.

After changing her clothes, Kara held her tight and bounced her gently, trying not to think about how weird it was and just focus on calming her down.

"Come on Alex, what do you want from me?" she said, exasperated by the constant crying.

Alex didn't say anything, just cried harder, leaving Kara to rock her back in forth in a desperate attempt to calm her down.

After a couple of minutes Kara realized her sister hadn't eaten at all. Maybe she was just hungry?

"You wanna eat something?" she said, standing up to move to the kitchen to get some food. As she did, she put Alex down, but the crying only got impossibly louder when Kara let go of her, so she immediately picked her back up.

"Ok, ok, we'll go together then, sound good?" Kara asked even though she already knew the reply would only be more wailing.

Reaching the kitchen Kara looked everywhere for something sustainable for a toddler to eat, which proved difficult since most of her food supply consisted of junk food and sweets.

Finally, she found some leftovers in the fridge and heated it up.

Kara of course had no baby seats for her chairs, so she decided to just take the food and Alex to the couch and eat there.

Carrying a still-crying Alex in one hand and a plate of food in the other, Kara sat down at the couch and put Alex in her lap.

"Look 'Lex, why don't you eat some of this, huh? Doesn't that sound better than crying?" Kara bargained, holding up a fork of food and moving it towards Alex's mouth.

To her surprise, Alex did stop crying and starting eating. "There we go, that's a whole lot nicer." Kara said when the noise finally stopped and a relative quiet returned to the apartment.

"This is going to be so strange to explain to you when you get back to normal." Kara said, feeding her sister another bite. "I'm never gonna let you live this one down."

After a few minutes of eating, Alex got full and refused to eat anymore.

"Okkk, guess you're not hungry then anymore, what do I do with you now?" Kara thought out loud.

It was close to 6 pm, she didn't really know much about babies, but she figured Alex needed to head to bed in the next few hours.

Still that was a few hours away, what to do with a toddler until then?

Alex started to get up before Kara decided on something, moving throughout the apartment and investigating everything she saw.

Kara followed around, unsure what her sister was planning on doing but decided to go with it since she had no plans herself.

Alex just went around the apartment running into things, touching stuff, and throwing objects, and Kara followed after her doing damage control.

After 20 minutes of this, Alex ran as hard as she could onto the couch and was just about to jump off when Kara came swooping in, catching her right before she hit the ground.

"Ok, we need to find something else to do." Kara said, holding a fussing Alex in her arms as she looked around desperately for something to entertain her sister.

Finally, she saw a book laying in an old box, a book she had from when she lived in Midvale. It was probably too old for a toddler, but it still had pictures and Kara was out of other ideas.

Grabbing the book, Kara settled down on her bed with Alex, setting her sister down on her lap as she got the book open to start reading.

Alex seemed interested and leaned back against Kara, looking at the pictures as Kara read.

Soon enough she fell asleep, head leaned back and mouth slightly open, it was both an endearing sight and a strange one.

After all, this was Kara's older sister sitting in her lap asleep.

When she was sure Alex was asleep, Kara put the book down, sliding under the sheets and shifting Alex so she slept on her chest. Yeah this was definitely a strange situation, but she couldn't deny that it was kind of cute, and regardless of what Alex looked like Kara knew she would always love her.

When morning came, Kara walked into the DEO with a sleepy Alex in one hand and a huge cup of coffee in the other.

"How'd it go?" J'onn asked when he saw them, although by the sight he figured he could take a guess.

"Well she's alive, that's all that matters. I had no idea how hard it is to get ready to go somewhere with a kid, much less get the kid ready too."

J'onn smiled, knowing fully well the struggles Kara referred to. "Well hopefully you won't have to do it again, Eliza thinks she found a way to reverse this."

"Oh my gosh I forgot she was here." Kara said, walking towards the lab with J'onn, "How long has she been working on it?"

"Well she got here about 4 hours ago, so ever since then." Kara looked at her watch, it was only 8 in the morning.

Kara and J'onn made their way into the lab with Alex still in Kara's arms. As soon as Eliza saw them, she let out a little "aww" before going over to take Alex from Kara.

"You haven't been this cute in a while, huh?" she said, cooing at Alex who seemed to recognize her.

"J'onn says you found a way to reverse this?" Kara said after hugging her adoptive mother.

"Yes, I think so, lets just hope this works. Set her down on that bed." Kara did as she was told, sitting Alex down on the bed only to have her start to whine. She moved to sit down next to her and Alex crawled into her lap.

Eliza looked at J'onn with a smile before grabbing a small syringe and gently placing it in Alex's arm. "That one is to make sure she's asleep, it's important that she stays asleep while her body makes the change." She said as Alex already began leaning back, settling against Kara with her eyes closed.

"And this one," Eliza said, injecting another shot, "Should do the trick. It'll take a few hours for the formula to work, but she should be back to normal soon."

Eliza started cleaning up, and Kara changed Alex back into her adult clothes, that way when she woke up she would be fully dressed.

Her sister looked ridiculous in a shirt that could count as a dress and pants that were longer than her body, but Kara knew Alex would appreciate it when she woke up.

A few hours later, Kara woke up to her sister's adult voice calling her out of her slumber.

Kara had sat down in the chair next to the bed Alex was in having planned to stay awake until her sister was back to normal, but caring for a kid had worn her out and she quickly fell asleep not long after she had sat down.

"Kara?" Alex called, pulling her sister out of her sleep, "What happened?" Kara looked up to see an adult Alex laying on the bed, looking confused.

Kara let out a little giggle, she had been trying to decide how she was even going to start explaining things to Alex since yesterday but she still had no idea where to start.

"Oh Alex, you aren't going to believe the story I'm gonna tell you."

Hope you all liked it, if you have a request let me know and I'll write it as soon as I can. Hope you guys have a great day/night!


	5. Chapter 5: Supergirl's hero

Here's the next chapter, it was requested by two different people, so thank you to both of you and I hope you both like it. If you have a prompt let me know and I will write it as soon as I can, hope everyone enjoys this one.

**Prompt: ****Alex takes a kryptonite bullet for Kara**

The night was darker than she was used to seeing, maybe since the lights of National City were far enough away that the stars were able to shine through the trees above her.

She was a good 4 hours' drive from National City.

Alex sat hidden in the woods, waiting for Supergirl to bring a rogue alien into the clearing in front of her, Supergirl was supposed to lead the alien right into a well-placed trap.

It was just Alex and Supergirl on the mission since everything had progressed so quickly.

They needed to stop the threat as soon as possible, so Kara had flown out to get him, and Alex wouldn't let her go alone.

The rest of the DEO agents were on their way, making the long drive.

The sisters had come up with a solid plan, but communication with Supergirl had been lost five minutes into the fight, and Alex wasn't close enough to see what was going on, so she was quite literally in the dark, hoping her sister was sticking to the plan.

Waiting patiently, she tried to remind herself that Kara was fully capable of taking care of herself and was most likely on her way there with the alien following behind.

Still Alex heard nor saw anything.

10 minutes passed, and she was beyond anxious.

Kara should have already been there; something must've gone wrong.

Just as she was about to leave her post and find out what happened, a noise filled the otherwise silent night.

Out of the darkness, two figures appeared in the sky, silhouettes standing out against the star-filled night, clearly fighting each other.

One was obviously Kara and the other must've been the alien.

True to her word, Kara had tricked him right into their trap.

Now Alex just needed to act.

Slipping back into her position, Alex prepared her specialized weapon designed to take down the alien.

She took the shot, successfully hitting him and he dropped to the ground unconscious.

Coming out of her hiding place, Alex tentatively approached him and made sure he was out before moving over to where her sister stood.

"What took so long?" she asked as she checked over Kara to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"His clothes had traces of kryptonite, it made the fighting kind of difficult, but Alex, there was someone else there at the beginning of the fight. Some woman who was helping him, she disappeared though." Kara said, sitting down on the ground.

She had moved a far enough distance away from the man that the little bit of kryptonite had no effect on her, but she was clearly still feeling the effects of having been around it.

Her skin had a green tinge to it and she was breathing harshly.

"Wait what? Where is she now?" Alex asked, looking around franticly, "Where did she go?"

"I don't know, I lost sight of her in all the fighting. Last I saw her was 15 minutes ago, she could be anywhere." Kara responded, leaning back on her hands as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well we need to get you out of here, come on let's go and-"

A noise stopped Alex from completing her sentence as both girls looked up to see a woman holding a strange gun in hand.

Before either could react, she pulled the trigger, and a green bullet erupted from the barrel and headed straight towards Kara.

Kara didn't have time to react since she was still weak, she could only feebly hold her hands up in a lame attempt to block the bullet, but Alex saw the green blur headed towards Kara, and she knew would never let it hit her sister.

In one quick motion she jumped in front of Kara and took the bullet meant for her.

Alex collapsed over, bleeding harshly from her stomach.

Kara surveyed the scene, she desperately wanted to run to Alex but she knew she needed to get rid of the woman first.

Fear and anger empowered her and in a heartbeat she was by the woman's side, grabbing the gun and punching her so hard the woman was knocked out cold.

She threw the dangerous weapon aside and raced back to her sister.

Alex lay on the ground, hand clutched tightly around her stomach where blood was gushing out.

"Alex!" Kara cried, pulling off her cape and pressing it against the wound, "Stay with me Al, help will be…" she stopped when she realized help was still several hours away and she had no way to communicate with anyone.

"Alex, I have to get you out of here, I need you to hold on for me." She said.

Kara knew her only option was to fly her sister back to the DEO. Alex was losing too much blood and there was no chance she would survive until help arrived.

Kara went to pick Alex up, but stopped when her sister screamed out in pain.

"Please… Kar don't… just leave it…" she said. She wasn't making sense, but Alex was in was too much pain to understand what Kara was trying to do.

"Lex I need you to trust, me, I'm sorry but we have to go." Kara picked her up again, this time she kept going even when Alex begged her to stop.

"I'm sorry" she said, launching into the night and flying off.

She arrived at the DEO a few minutes later and frantically explained the situation as Alex was placed on a bed.

She had lost consciousness during their flight.

"We have to operate." the doctors said, taking Alex away.

Kara watched helplessly as she was left to process the night's events and stood there wishing she could go back in time and change them.

When Alex woke up, the first thing she noticed was the pain, not that it was unbearable, but simply that it was there. A dull throb in her side that made her legs feel numb and quickly brought her mind up to speed on what had happened.

She remembered everything up to when she got shot, but judging by the room around her, she guessed she was back at the DEO.

"How did I get here?" she said out loud into the darkness, trying to sit up. She didn't see her sister sitting next to her until Kara saw Alex move to get up and gently held her back.

"Take it easy Alex, you're ok, your safe." Kara said as she stood up and leaned over her sister.

"Kara." Alex said, relief flooding her as she saw Kara was ok. "Are you alright?"

Kara let out a noise that was something between a cry and a laugh, smiling even as tears filled her eyes.

She leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her sister's forehead, "You were shot and you're asking me if I'm ok, you're unbelievable." She said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"After you were shot, I flew you back here, they had to operate to remove the bullet. It was really close to causing some serious damage 'Lex, you almost… they almost couldn't get it out." She said as she nervously fingered her hands through her sister's hair and looked down.

It had been several hours since Kara had flown into the DEO with an unconscious Alex in her arms, and all the minutes since then had been anxious ones.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Alex said, gingerly moving her hand up to hold Kara's. "I'm ok though, we're ok." She said.

"I know, I just… there was so much blood, and there was no help coming. You shouldn't have done that, you shouldn't have jumped in front of me."

"Kar, look at me." Alex said, drawing those deep blue eyes to meet hers. "You're my sister, I will always protect you. You have to know that. I'm sorry I scared you, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant keeping you safe."

"I'm bullet-proof 'Lex." Kara said, even though she knew the bullet tonight could've hurt her even more than it hurt Alex.

"Not always," Alex said, and they both knew she was referring to much more than just kryptonite, "and when you aren't, I'll be there."

Kara let out another laugh mixed with tears. "I know, and I love you for it."

"That's the only reason you love me? I'm hurt, Kara really I am." Alex cracked, smiling when she saw her sister grin.

"Well I guess I love you for other reasons too, like you bring me food sometimes." Kara joked back, pretending to be hurt when Alex hit her lightly in the arm.

"Jerk." Alex said as Kara dramatically rubbed her arm.

"So when can I get out of here?" Alex asked after a couple minutes of silence.

Kara smirked at her sister from where she sat on the bed.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner." She responded, "The doctors told me they want to keep you overnight to make sure there aren't any complications, but after that you should be able to go home and rest, as long as that's what you actually do."

"Ugh, I have to stay here all night?" Alex complained, laying her head dramatically on Kara's shoulder.

Kara patted her head, "You'll be fine."

The next day Kara and Alex walked through Alex's apartment door.

Kara had insisted on staying with her for the day to make sure Alex didn't do anything she wasn't supposed to.

"Why don't you go sit on the couch and pick out something to watch, I'll get you your pain meds." Kara said.

Alex let go of where she had been holding on to Kara and slowly made her way over to the couch, grabbing the remote and picking out a show.

Kara came and sat down as she handed her sister the pills and a glass of water.

Alex kept waiting for her to make some snarky remark about the show she picked, but instead Kara didn't say anything, just sat next to her sister and threw a blanket over both of them.

Alex reached for Kara's hand underneath it, smiling as her sister grabbed it without even looking away from the tv.

Kara leaned over and rested her head against Alex.

"I love you, Kara, more than you'll ever know." Alex whispered as she dropped a kiss on her sister's head.

"I love you too, much more than that." Kara responded.

All was calm for a moment before Kara said, "Alex, are we really going to watch _this_?"

Hope everyone enjoyed it and thanks to everyone for taking the time to read the story. If you have a prompt leave a comment and let me know, have a great day/night!


	6. Chapter 6: Alex the Avatar

Hi everyone, here is the next chapter, thank you to the person who suggested it and I hope you like it. if you have a prompt leave a comment and let me know.

**Prompt: Supergirl getting hit with some kind of energy attack and, similar to Livewire, it transfers powers to Alex who is nearby. She develops elemental abilities (fire, lightning, water/ice, air, earth) and Kara helps her control and learn to use each one so they can continue saving the city together.**

"Supergirl look out behind you!" Alex yelled at her sister as she saw another energy-wave heading towards a group of civilians.

A new threat had made itself known in National City, a group of people that used energy-wave guns to try to empower humans.

These people claimed that everyone deserved to have superpowers like all the aliens that had come to earth.

The problem was that of course not everyone wanted to have powers, and some humans definitely shouldn't have any.

The group were forcibly giving civilians dangerous abilities, ones that had proven difficult to control by the few people who had contracted them.

Kara turned just in time to see the wave, using her body and cape as a shield to stop the wave from hitting the people.

The wave hit Supergirl, but didn't do any damage to the Girl of Steel.

Alex (who was standing close by since she had moved to protect the civilians if Supergirl couldn't get there in time) was not as lucky as her sister.

The wave of energy hit her, throwing her back a good 20 feet.

"Alex, are you ok?" Kara yelled as she raced to her sister's side to help her up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good, let's take care of this already." Alex responded, standing up shakily.

She felt kind of strange, like a weird tingling throughout her body, but she figured it was fine.

Kara gave her a look but knew they didn't have time to argue about it, they needed to take care of the situation.

They both returned to the fight and Alex tried to ignore the growing feeling of weirdness that hadn't left since she had gotten hit.

As they fought, another energy-wave was released, and headed towards a building with people inside.

Supergirl was no where in sight, and Alex watched helplessly as the wave neared the building, threatening the lives of everyone in it.

Suddenly the wave came to a stop as it bounced off a huge wall of earth that appeared to come out of nowhere.

"What the…" Alex said, staring at the wall, she looked down at her outstretched hand and purposefully tried to ignore the fact that it looked like her hand had created the wall.

"Where did that come from?" Kara asked, appearing in the sky above Alex.

"I don't know it just popped up and- Supergirl look out!" Alex said suddenly as she saw a man come up behind her sister with another energy-wave gun.

Suddenly the man was knocked to the ground by a huge gust of wind.

Alex looked back down at her hand; she could've sworn she felt like the air came straight from her.

"Alex, did you do that?" Kara said, tentatively landing on the ground as she slowly approached her sister.

Alex looked down at her hands again, "I don't… I don't know." She said slowly.

The fight was still going on and Kara knew they still needed to help everyone else, "We need to take care of this but right now we have something bigger going on, are you good for now?"

"Yeah" Alex said slowly, "I'm good, let's finish this."

The rest of the battle progressed more normally, at least from Kara's perceptive.

Alex on the other hand, was having the strangest time of her life.

Every time she tried to fight, some strange element would erupt from her and attack whatever she was attacking.

Granted it was helpful, but she had no control over it and she almost hit the other agents and civilians.

After almost hitting a little boy with a burst of fire, she panicked and stopped fighting.

Alex wanted to help but she was terrified about what was happening to her and petrified of hurting someone.

Soon enough, Supergirl and the rest of the DEO had captured all the energy-wave guns and the criminals were arrested.

Kara realized she hadn't seen her sister since the earlier incident, so she listened for her heartbeat and went to find her.

"Hey" Kara said, coming to sit beside her sister, who was sitting down against a wall in an alley.

Alex didn't say anything.

Instead she looked away from her sister and scooted away a little bit so they weren't touching.

"What happened Alex? Please talk to me." Kara said gently, she wasn't sure what had happened with the earth wall and the gust of air, but she could take a guess considering the situation.

"I don't know for sure, but I think… I think that stupid energy-wave gave me powers, after I got hit, every time I tried to fight someone some weird thing happened. I had no control, I almost… I almost killed a kid, Kara." She said, voice breaking slightly.

She was so afraid, what if she was stuck like this forever? What if she actually did kill someone? How was she supposed to live any kind of life like this?

Alex swallowed hard, panic was rising inside of her but she was afraid to even cry if that somehow offset her strange new abilities.

"Lex, look at me." Kara called, pulling Alex from her panicked thoughts and back to reality.

"I know this is frightening, trust me I know what it's like to suddenly gain new powers, but you aren't alone, I'll be here to help you and we'll fix this."

"But what if we can't, what if I'm like this forever?" Alex asked, her voice was tiny and laced with fear.

"Then we're gonna make an even better team." Kara responded.

Alex turned to look at her sister, "I can't control these powers at all, I have no control over myself."

Kara reached her hand out and gently brushed aside some hair from her sister's eyes, "Then I'll help you learn, I have some experience in the field."

Alex smiled a little at the comment and took a deep breath.

This was going to take some getting used to, but she knew she wasn't alone, and that made all the difference.

2 days later Alex and Kara sat in the DEO training room, both girls were out of breath from several hours of training and had decided to take a little break.

In the days prior, Alex had been pricked and prodded by a whole crew of DEO scientists as they tried to understand her powers and how to reverse them.

They did have access to the energy-wave guns, so it made things a lot easier.

It was understood that Alex had four main powers, she could control the air, any water around her, bend the earth, and create fire.

The number of 'Avatar the Last Airbender' jokes that had been made since everyone realized this was astronomical.

The scientists who were working on the problem were definitely in for a challenge, but they seemed confident in their ability to fix the damage done, still it was a complicated process.

Kara had thought it would be a good idea to work with Alex on getting control of her powers, just in case things were irreversible or it took a long time to change her back.

At first it had been tough work, Alex had no idea how to cause or control her powers, and Kara didn't either.

But through a lot of work, and a little bit of arguing, Alex had gotten a pretty good handle on her new abilities.

In fact, she was kind of starting to like it.

Sparring with her sister got a lot more fun, and even though she had always been able to hold her own in a fight, she liked the idea of having more power.

Not that she needed it for herself, but a part of her felt like the new powers could help her to protect Kara and everyone else, and that was always her main goal.

She was starting to think that if they did eventually find a way to reverse her powers, she might not go through with it.

"Well you wanna try some more?" Kara said after they both caught their breath.

They had just been fighting each other without the kryptonite emitters and it had been quite the fight, ending in a tie.

"Yeah maybe but I was wondering, what would you think about me keeping the powers?" Alex said suddenly, she'd been thinking about it a lot, but she wanted to know what her sister thought.

"Woah, that would be crazy." Kara said.

She looked at Alex, making sure her sister was looking at her while she continued speaking, "But to be honest, I kind of figured you might decide to do that once you learned to control them."

"What really?" Alex said, shocked since the idea hadn't even occurred to herself until earlier that day.

"Yeah, because that's the kind of person you are, you want to help everyone you can, and even though these powers are kind of insane they would help you help others."

Alex listened carefully, everything Kara had said was true.

Sometimes she hated having someone who knew her so well.

"Well what do you think about it?" Alex asked.

"I think you don't need any superpowers to help people, but you of all people should have them since you'll use them to protect and help others. I think if you kept them you wouldn't ever regret it, but the decision is yours to make and I support you either way." Kara said.

Alex was silent, carefully thinking things through. "I think I'm gonna-" she stopped as J'onn suddenly came into the room.

"There's an emergency downtown, an alien is causing some problems, let's go." He said to both of them.

Kara looked at Alex, "Well, you ready to give this a shot?" she asked.

Alex had yet to actually go into a fight with her new powers, but what better time than the present.

"I don't know about this Kar, what if I mess up, I still don't have that good of control…"

"Alex, you've got this, besides we'll handle this like we handle everything, together." She said.

Alex took a deep breath and nodded, "Together."

Hope everyone enjoyed this, thanks again to the person who requested it and to everyone who took the time to read it. Hope you all have a great day/night!


	7. Chapter 7: Broken but not alone

Here's the next chapter, thank you to the person who requested it and I hope you enjoy. This story is a little different than the plot the show followed. For this story Kara doesn't go into a coma after fighting Reign. This picks up right after Kara is rushed to the DEO at the end of 3x09.

**Prompt: One after Kara gets badly injured after battling Reign from episode 3x09. **

Kara wakes up to the sound of beeping.

Her mind is foggy, and it's a struggle to open her eyes.

When she does, it takes her several minutes to see past the blinding lights in front of her.

As Kara's vision clears, so doe her mind and she begins to recall the previous events.

She remembers fighting Reign and being dropped off that building, but she doesn't remember anything after that.

As her mind catches up, so does her body and she becomes aware of the pain.

Pain that fills every part of her being and makes her want to scream.

And it's such an uncommon thing for her to experience that it only makes it worse.

A terrible knot forms in her stomach as she continues to feel the pain, both the physical and mental as she processes the night's events.

She failed, she couldn't defeat Reign, she let down everyone. What is she going to do now?

"Kara!" says a familiar voice, one that manages to take just a sliver of the pain away.

"Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Alex says from somewhere nearby.

Kara turns her head to see a worried looking Alex standing next to her.

How long had she been there? Kara wonders.

Kara tries to speak, at first her voices fails but she succeeds the second time.

"I can hear you." she says slowly.

Alex leans down and presses a kiss to her sister's forehead and holds it there for a moment before straightening up.

"Good, I've been calling your name for 30 seconds, I thought you'd gone deaf." She says, trying but failing to get a laugh out of her sister.

"What happened?" Kara asks.

"Reign and you fought, remember? You were badly hurt, we thought you weren't gonna make it."

"How long ago?" Kara says.

Her throat aches with every use so she tries to say the least bit possible, hoping Alex understands.

"You've been out for 6 hours. You need to stay here and rest for a while, you were technically dead for several minutes, it was close Kara." Alex replies, her voice getting smaller as she finishes.

The last few hours had been filled with worry and fear.

Even with the use of the sunlamps, Kara almost didn't make it, and Alex had been terrified.

Kara turns away from her sister, looking instead at the ceiling above her.

"I need to stop her; I need to go back out there and stop her before she does anything else." Kara says with determination.

"Kara," Alex says softly, gently playing with the younger girl's golden locks of hair. "You were hurt very badly. You need time to recover, when you do, we'll figure out a plan. We'll figure it out like we always do, but right now you need to rest."

Alex looks at her sister and notices tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Kara, what's the matter?" she asks softly.

Kara doesn't say anything, just glances at her sister before looking away quickly and wiping her eyes off. "Nothing, nothing is the matter."

Alex knows Kara in ways no one has ever known her.

She knows every little mannerism her sister has, and she knows what each one means.

But she doesn't even need to access this information because it is so very obvious that something is the matter.

"Hey" Alex says, "Look at me Kar." She says in a firm voice.

Kara's eyes find their way to her sister's.

Alex holds her gaze for a moment, desperately wishing she could take away all the pain she sees staring back at her.

"Talk to me, please Kara."

"I just- don't know… I feel like… I don't… I don't know." Kara mumbles.

"Try again, this time consider using a complete sentence." Alex replies.

Kara takes a shaky breath but doesn't break eye contact, "I'm afraid Al, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop her. I don't think I can and I'm afraid I won't be able to save everyone… again."

Alex doesn't say anything, just listens.

She still runs her hands through Kara's hair, but she stops after a minute and brings her hands together in front of her.

"I'm afraid of that too. That you won't be able to stop her because I'm afraid of losing you. But I'm always afraid of that, ever since you became Supergirl I've been afraid that I'll lose you, like I almost did tonight." She pauses and takes a breath, closing her eyes to block out the image of Kara laying on the ground that keeps playing on repeat in her mind.

"But Kara, everyone has fears. What makes someone a hero is that even in those fears they keep going. Kara you are a hero, and you've proven that time and time again. Not by never being afraid, but by being brave in those fears and still going. You may not always succeed. You might fail, like you did tonight. But you have to keep going, its ok to be scared, just don't let that fear define you. What defines you is what you do in the midst of the fear."

Kara stares into her sister's murky brown eyes, absorbing everything she says.

When Alex finishes, Kara nods and looks away. She closes her eyes in a failed attempt to keep the tears in, and Alex reaches up and wipes them away.

The touch shifts something in Kara and her few silent tears become deep sobs.

Alex pulls her closer, hugging her sister tight and wishing yet again that she could take away Kara's pain.

Finally, Kara grows quiet, and Alex looks down to see her asleep.

"Good," she thinks to herself, "She needs all the rest she can get."

Alex gently lays Kara back down and moves to sit down in the chair next her sister.

She has no plans of leaving Kara, so she begins to settle down in the chair for the night.

"Lex, can you stay here with me, if you want?" Kara asks into the darkness.

"There's absolutely nothing I'd rather do." Alex says as she climbs onto the bed.

Kara scoots over and Alex lays down on her back as Kara lays her head back down against her sister and reaches for her hand.

Alex holds Kara's hand tightly, gently rubbing her thumb over the back of it until she's sure her sister is asleep.

"Sleep well Kara, I'll be here when you wake up."

Hope everyone enjoyed, if you have a prompt feel free to leave a comment and let me know. Have a great night/day!


	8. Chapter 8: Home

Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it, thank you to the person who suggested it and I hope you like it. If you have a prompt, let me know and leave a comment.

**Prompt:**** Danvers sisters in high school and Alex protects Kara**

Kara walked down the halls of Midvale High School, rushing to make it to her class.

Things had gotten a little bit better for her in the last few weeks.

Ever since the incident with the sheriff, she and Alex had gotten a lot closer, but the kids at school still treated her rudely and she dreaded going every day.

The only thing she looked forward to was when she got to hang out with her adoptive sister.

Alex was fun to get to know and she was the only person Kara felt kind of comfortable around.

Still it wasn't Krypton, it wasn't her home and she didn't think it ever would feel like it.

Home was a place where she felt safe, defended, and comfortable, and she didn't feel any of that that on Earth.

The whole thing was still strange and awkward and weird, even with Alex sometimes.

But Kara figured it would just take more time to adjust, at least she hoped so.

"Hey there Kara." Said James, a Junior who acted like a 5th grader.

He was constantly on Kara's back, trying to annoy her in any way possible.

Kara tried to just ignore him most of the time, but sometimes that was a difficult thing to do.

"Hi." Kara said as she avoided eye contact and tried to walk past.

"Where you headed?" James asked, grabbing Kara by the arm.

'I have class, so I'll just be going." Kara said as she pretended to be held back by his grip.

In reality, she could have easily pushed the boy off, but she didn't want to draw any more attention to herself than she was already getting.

"Oh please like you actually pay attention in any of your classes. Maybe if you did, you wouldn't be so dumb. I mean gosh Kara, I heard you didn't even know the name of the first president, how can someone be that dumb?" James taunted, getting close enough to Kara to block her against the lockers.

No one was around to see the harassment, and Kara knew she couldn't defend herself without making it obvious that she wasn't normal.

Why couldn't she just be normal?

Why couldn't everything just go back to being normal, her normal on Krypton?

She knew she shouldn't respond to his childish antics, but she was angry at constantly getting picked on, and she let herself lose control for a minute.

"Yeah I guess I must be dumb, almost as dumb as someone who has to get held back in his freshman year." Kara responded.

She had heard that James had been kept back in his first year of High School for failing four classes, she didn't even know if it was true or not, but she didn't care, she just wanted to annoy him.

"Oh you little brat, you think that's funny?" James said, shoving Kara harshly against the wall.

Kara let him.

He drew back again to shove her once more, but stopped suddenly at the sound of a voice echoing up the empty hallway.

"Hey!" Alex said, jogging to stand in front of Kara and staring James dangerously down.

"What are you doing?" she asked, spitting a little on purpose.

"I was just having a little chat with Kara here, stay out of it." He said, but still he stepped back.

"No I don't think I will stay out of it, because 'Kara here' is my sister, so if you're gonna have a problem with her you're gonna have a problem with me." She said as she walked forward, making James back up another step.

"And I don't think you want to do that," Alex threatened, "Got me?"

James smirked arrogantly, "Whatever Alex, the freak is rubbing off on you. You need to chill out."

Despite his cocky attitude, he walked away, mumbling another "whatever" under his breath.

"What a jerk." Alex said, turning to face Kara, "You good?"

Kara smiled at Alex as she grabbed her stuff that dropped when James had shoved her, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Well then get to class, don't be late again." Alex said, awkwardly patting Kara on the arm as she walked by.

Alex turned to leave, but she stopped when Kara called out to her.

"Hey Alex, thanks for, you know, defending me and stuff, that was really nice."

Alex thought of saying something sarcastic, but she decided against it, instead she said, "Always Kara, now get to class already."

As Kara started to walk away, a thought occurred to her.

Someone who would defend her, a place where she was safe, a place where she was comfortable to be herself? That was a home, and she was starting to realize that was exactly what she had with Alex.

Hope everyone enjoyed it and thanks for everyone taking the time to read this story. If you have a prompt let me know and I'll get to it when I can. Have a great day/night!


	9. Chapter 9: A member of the family

Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. Thank you to the person who requested it. If you have a request leave a comment and let me know.

**Prompt: ****Alex goes Argo City with Kara for a visit and Alura welcomes Alex to the Zor-El family and makes her an honorary Kryptonian by letting her wear their sacred Family crest.**

Alex nervously paced back and forth as she waited for her sister to return.

Kara and Alex were planning a trip, something Alex usually looked forward to.

But this trip was starting to make her a little nervous, not the idea of the trip itself, but where they were going, Argo City.

Kara had arranged for them both to spend a few days there and visit her mother.

Kara was beyond excited for the trip, mostly because she was looking forward to Alex to get to know Alura, and Alura to get to know Alex.

Of course the two had met before, but under the circumstances there wasn't much time for making small talk.

Now that was exactly what they were going to do, at least that was what Kara was hoping.

Alex was excited for the trip too, but when Kara had talk to her about it, she couldn't deny that she was a little nervous.

She wanted so badly to be liked and approved by Alura, wanted her sister's mother to know how much Kara meant to her.

Now that little bit of nervousness had built up, forcing her to do her usual stress-reliever: Pacing.

Despite her nerves, Alex was excited to go, she just hoped everything went well.

Kara had run to take care of one last Supergirl emergency, and then the sisters would be on their way.

When Kara finally did return, she was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Alex!" She sang down the hallway to where she knew her sister was waiting for her with their things.

"You ready?" she said, coming into the room with a skip.

Alex stopped her pacing and smiled at her giddy sister, "Yeah, let's go."

Kara studied Alex for a second, noticing how she looked a little off, like something was bothering her.

"Hey is everything ok?" Kara asked, concern seeping into her blue eyes.

"Yeah of course." Alex responded as she avoided Kara's gaze and started to gather her things.

"Alex, something is bugging you, please talk to me." Kara pressed.

Even though Alex denied it, Kara knew when something was bothering her sister.

"Nothing, it's not even that big of a deal." Alex responded.

Kara gave her a look, a look Alex couldn't ignore.

"Fine, I guess I'm just kinda nervous, you know, to meet her and everything." Alex said, busying herself with tightening the strap on her bag.

"My mom?" Kara asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Kara asked, "You've already met her, she loved you."

"I know, but that was different. There wasn't really a whole lot of 'getting to know each other' conversations, it was more fighting and saving the world stuff. I just want her to know how much you mean to me. And I don't know, I guess I just want her to like me too. It's weird I know." Alex said, pausing her fiddling to see her sister's reaction.

"Alex" Kara said, grabbing her sister by the arms, "First of all, it's not weird to want to be liked by people. Second, you don't need to worry if she's gonna like you or not, because she already does. She told me herself. And I know she's gonna love you because I love you, you're my family and the only reason I've ever felt like I belong here."

Alex held Kara's gaze, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Kara, you're the one who made me feel like I belong." Alex said genuinely.

Kara smiled, "Well we're both here for each other then, always."

Alex nodded, "Always." She said back, hugging her sister.

After a moment, they both separated and went to get their bags.

Alex was starting to feel a little bit more confident about everything.

"Besides, you don't need anyone else's approval. Regardless of what anyone thinks, the truth is the still truth, and the truth is that you are an amazing, talented, loving person." Kara said as she grabbed her things.

Alex blushed a little and looked away, "Haha very funny." She responded, walking out the door.

Kara rolled her eyes as she followed after her sister and headed out the door.

* * *

Alex and Kara stepped into the front door of Alura's home, gently placing their stuff down on the floor.

"Where's your mom?" Alex asked as she put her bag down next to her sister's.

"I don't know, she said she'd meet us here so-"

"Hello?" a familiar voice called as Alura stepped into the room.

"Mom!" Kara called, racing forward and engulfing her mother in a tight hug.

"Hi Kara, I missed you." Alura said gently, running her hands through her daughter's hair as she returned the hug.

"I missed you too." Kara said quietly, savoring the feeling of her mother's touch.

Alex stood back and watched, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"This is going to be so awkward." Alex thought.

"Alex," Alura called, "It's so nice to see you again."

Alura stepped forward and hugged her.

Alex returned the touch and the greeting, "It's good to see you too."

"So," Kara said, "Is it just me or are you guys hungry?" She asked, rubbing her stomach to push her point.

Alex laughed, "You're always hungry."

"Well I get hungry when I'm happy."

"Kara you get hungry when you experience any emotion at all." Alex responded.

Kara lightly smacked her sister's arm, "That's not true."

'Oh yes, it is" Alura said, starting to lead them to a table, "But don't worry I was prepared."

The three women sat down at a table stocked full of food, and Kara dove right in.

"While we eat," Alex said to Alura as she got her own plate, "I'd love to hear some embarrassing stories about Kara from you."

"Oh please," Kara said with a mouth full of food, "You don't have any, do you mom?"

Alura smiled, "I have plenty."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent just like Kara had hoped: Talking, telling stories, laughing. It was everything she had wanted the trip to be.

She knew her sister felt a little out of place at the beginning, but by the end of the day, Alex and Alura had not only gotten comfortable with each other, but they'd found something in common too.

They both had plenty of funny stories to share about Kara.

After maybe the tenth one, they had all just about worn themselves out by laughing as they sat in the living room of Alura's home.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." Kara said after the laughter died off, getting up and disappearing down the hall.

Alex knew it was a lie, Kara had the worst tell when it came to lying.

Kara always ran her hand through her hair when she lied, and that was exactly what Kara did as she got up.

"Why would she lie about going to the bathroom?" Alex thought.

Alura and Alex sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Alura spoke.

"Alex, I want to talk to you for a minute, while Kara is away." Alura said as her features grew serious, a harsh contrast to the happy expression that had just been there.

"Of course, what about?" Alex asked, straightening up.

"I just want to thank you for everything that you've done. When I sent Kara away, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. The only thing that made me have any hope was that she would find someone who would love her, who would be there for her. That was you, you became her family, I can never repay you for that."

Alex leaned forward a little as she spoke, "Kara was there for me, even more than I was for her. I know it must've been so hard to send her away, but she's made such an incredible impact on so many people on Earth, including me. I'm so proud of who she's become. No matter what she goes through, she always stays strong and I see now that she got that, and so many other wonderful traits, from you."

Alura looked away a little with a smile, "I'm proud of her too, I've always been."

There was a moment of silence before Alura spoke again, "I have something I'd like to give you." She said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a necklace with a design on it that Alex recognized: The family Crest of Zor-El.

"Come." Alura said as she held out the necklace.

Alex slowly approached her, "I can't wear that, Kara's told me about that Crest, it's only for members of the Zor-El family."

Alura smiled, "Exactly, that it why you can wear it. You are Kara's family, and she is mine, so that make's you apart of ours."

Alex didn't know what to say, so she just turned around and allowed Alura to put the necklace on her.

"Welcome to the family, Alex Danvers Zor-El." Alura said.

Alex swallowed hard, "Thank you." She said sincerely.

Kara either had impeccable timing or she had been hiding behind the corner listening to the conversation.

Either way she emerged into the room just in time to see Alex with the necklace on, giving her mother a hug.

"What's going on?" she asked, coming to sit back down.

"Alex is a part of our family now, I thought it was only right to make it official." Alura said.

As Alex and Alura returned to their seats, Kara noticed the wetness that filled her sister's brown eyes.

"Thank you." Alex said again as she sat down next to Kara.

"Alex, thank you." Alura responded.

Kara smiled at the interaction.

She didn't ask her mother to do anything like this, but she knew how her sister was feeling and she figured a few minutes alone would do them both some good, so she had gotten up to give them some time alone.

She was right.

* * *

The rest of the trip was amazing, and by the end of it all three women struggled to say goodbye.

"I love you mom, I'll see you again soon." Kara said as she hugged her mother goodbye.

"I love you too, so very much." Alura said.

Alex came up and gave Alura a hug, "I'm so glad we got to do this." Alex said.

"Me too, it was nice to talk to you about something other than how to save the world."

Alex let out a little laugh, "Yeah no kidding, hopefully next time we see each other it will still be under good circumstances."

"Yes, lets hope so" Alura said with a smile.

"Thanks again for this. It means so much to me." Alex said as she motioned to the Crest still around her neck.

"Of course, like I said it belongs to members of our family, and that includes you."

Alex smiled and nodded, "I can't tell you what that means to me to hear you say that." She said.

"Well it's true."

Kara and Alex said their final goodbyes and headed out.

As they walked, Kara looped her arm through Alex's.

"See, I told you she'd love you." Kara said.

Alex didn't say anything in response, she just looked down at the necklace once more with a smile as they walked away.

Thanks for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed. If you have a prompt, leave a comment and let me know. Have a great day/night!


	10. Chapter 10: The Black Mercy

Hi everyone, I want to apologize for taking so long to update, I never meant to take so long but things just happened. I know a lot is going on in the world right now and I hope each of you is staying safe and healthy. Thanks to the person who requested this and I hope you all enjoy reading it.

**Prompt: it was Alex who was attacked by the Black Mercy instead (maybe she jumped in front of Kara or was there when the plant was delivered to the apartment) and Kara has to go into her mind to save her.**

This will pick up right after Kara goes into Alex's mind.

* * *

Kara looked around her, trying to figure out where exactly she was.

In a few seconds, she recognized the hallway she was in, this was in her sister's apartment building.

She began to walk down the hall to where she knew Alex would be, hoping no one saw her dressed in her Supergirl outfit. She wondered if they did how they would react.

It surprised Kara that this was where Alex lived, she figured her sister would be in some dream house or maybe even back at Midvale.

Finally, she came to her sister's apartment door, tentatively tried the handle, and was surprised to find it unlocked.

Inside the room was very similar to the real apartment. A few things were off though, just little things that Kara noticed were missing or additional things that didn't belong.

"Hello?" said a voice from one of the chairs. Kara had been so caught in studying the room that she hadn't even noticed someone sitting in the room.

Alex.

Kara didn't know what to say or what to begin with, did Alex even remember her? She had no idea what this world was like, so she decided to start with an introduction,

"Hi, my name is-"

"Hey Kara um.. what are you wearing?" Alex said over her, standing up and approaching her.

"Alex you know me? I mean I guess that makes sense but still that's kinda strange to think that I'm here too I mean…"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Alex said as she stood in front of her sister with a look Kara knew meant she was worried.

"I-look I don't know what you think this reality is, but it's not real. This world isn't real. You were attacked by something and it makes you hallucinate whatever it can to make you stay here, but this isn't real." Kara said.

She knew she must have sounded like a mad woman, but she didn't know what else to say and she just blurted it out, she should've prepared better beforehand.

"Haha very funny, where's your stuff? And what are you wearing? You look ridiculous." Alex asked as she moved to sit back down.

"Alex I'm being serious. Please I know this sounds crazy but-"

Suddenly both girls turned around at the sound of someone entering the room.

Kara had to do a double take, because standing in front of her was herself.

"What the heck?" all three women said at the same time, each taking several steps back.

"Ok, what is going on?" Alex said, voice raised as she stared at two copies of her sister.

"Who are you?" said dream-Kara.

Kara winced at the sound of her voice, did she really sound like that?

Dream-Kara was wearing normal clothes that Kara recognized. In her hand was a duffle bag.

"I'm you, I mean I'm the real you. You're not real." Kara said with a quiver in her voice.

This was so weird.

"Alex, who is she? What's going on?" Dream-Kara asked, moving over to Alex who stood protectively in front of her as Dream-Kara stood back.

Kara noticed the move, it was something Alex would do on instinct in the real world, but usually Kara wouldn't need it or want it.

After all, she was the Girl of Steel, she didn't back down to anyone.

But Dream-Kara was less assertive, and Kara wondered what that meant.

"I don't know, but in about two seconds I'm gonna call the police if you don't get out." Alex said, harshly staring Kara down.

"Alex please, just hear me out. Don't you at least want to know who I am? I won't hurt either of you I swear, just please let me explain."

Alex continued to glare at Kara, but Kara saw under the faked anger to the real emotion hidden beneath, Alex was afraid.

"I don't care what you have to say! Get out!" Alex yelled.

Kara didn't know what to say, how could she get Alex to even start to listen?

Maybe if she could mention something Alex trusted, something that would lead to Alex wanting to listen.

"I work with the DEO." Kara blurted out, hoping against all hope that Alex would become interested.

"I don't have a clue what that is and frankly I don't care. Now I'm gonna tell you one more time. Get. Out." Alex said, her voice low as she still stood in front of Dream-Kara, arms crossed in front.

"You work for them, Alex please you work for the DEO remember, with J'onn and Winn and James? And me. You and I work together, please I know this must ring a bell. Come on Alex, think!" Kara said.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about, I don't work for any DEO, I'm a doctor, and you're on your way out." Alex said as she stepped forward.

Kara didn't want to get into a physical fight, so she backed up.

"Please Alex, try to remember. You have a life, a real one. And it isn't perfect, you lost your dad, you had hardships, life isn't perfect but-"

I didn't lose anyone; I don't know what you're talking about." Alex said, but still a little hesitation was present in her voice.

Kara noticed, "You did Alex. But you've kept fighting and you've gained so much. Please try to remember, I'm Supergirl and you work for the DEO and we save the world together, remember?"

Alex moved closer still as her face became conflicted, as if she was thinking, starting to remember.

"The DEO…Supergirl…" She said quietly, looking away from Kara as she thought.

Dream-Kara jumped forward, "Alex, don't let her hurt me, make her leave."

Whatever sense of remembering that had been there was lost as Alex turned back to Kara.

"Leave now," She said stepping forward.

Kara continued to back up slowly, rambling as she did, desperately trying to get through to her sister.

"I know you hurt sometimes, but Alex those hardships make you who you are. You're a hero, you help save the world, together. We're a team Alex, you and me. Stronger together, El Mayarah."

Alex stopped walking, "El Mayarah" she repeated, looking away as some sort of comprehension seemed to pass behind her eyes.

"Yes, El Mayarah." Kara said in a sigh of relief at her sister's apparent remembering.

Suddenly the room shook, "Ka…Kara?" Alex said, clarity filling her brown eyes.

Dream-Kara ran forward and grabbed Alex, "No Alex it's not true, stay here, don't leave me." She said.

"I'm sorry, I cant, this… this isn't real." Alex said.

"No!" Dream-Kara said as the room violently began shaking, this time without stopping.

"Alex!" Kara called out as she stumbled forward, reaching for her sister.

"Kara!" Alex said as she reached for Kara, the real Kara, just as the world around them began to fade.

"I got you!' Kara said, blindly reaching for her sister's hand as the world around her went white and everything faded away.

Kara woke up back at the DEO, surrounded by everyone who was there when she first went into the dream world.

Immediately she looked over to where she knew her sister was.

Alex was still unconscious. Why wasn't she awake? She should be awake.

"J'onn!" Kara said, jumping up and standing uncomfortably close to him.

"What happened? She was waking up! Why did you pull me out?" she yelled, getting closer.

J'onn remained calm, he knew she wasn't really mad at him, she was only afraid.

"I didn't pull you out." He said

"Then what-"

"Look!" Winn said, pointing to Alex.

The black mercy on her was starting to recoil, finally dropping off and crawling away.

Everyone watched as Alex slowly woke up,

"It's ok, you're safe, you're ok." Winn said gently, but Alex made no response.

Instead she ignored every other person in the room and made eye contact with Kara, when she spoke her voice was low and laced with anger, "Who did this?"

* * *

It had been two days since the Black Mercy event.

Kara and Alex had yet to talk about it.

Kara knew they needed to. But Alex had been so distant, so unnatural around everyone, that Kara didn't think she was ready.

On that second day since the Black Mercy, Kara was at home, watching some mindless tv show and trying to distract herself from her concern for her sister.

Someone knocked, and Kara jumped up to get it, quickly x-raying it to see that it was Alex.

Surprised, she opened the door.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" she said as she let her sister in.

Alex walked over to the couch and sat down, Kara trailing behind her.

"Nothing, I uh just thought maybe you'd want to hang out or something?"

As Alex spoke, Kara sat down next to her on the couch, unable to keep a smile from creeping on her face at her sister's words.

Still she couldn't ignore that Alex was acting a little strange, her hands were about to rip a hole in the couch pillow she was holding, and her voice seemed stiff.

Kara knew Alex better than anyone, and she knew how they communicated to each other.

So she knew this was about the Black Mercy, knew that Alex was silently admitting she was ready to talk about it, and Kara was glad she was.

But Kara still had to handle it correctly, otherwise Alex would shut off.

"Yeah I would love to, you wanna watch this stupid show with me?" Kara said as she reached for the remote and hit play.

"Sure."

And for the next hour, neither sister said anything, just watched the end of that episode, and the next episode, and the next.

Finally, when Kara was beginning to wonder if she should try to start the conversation herself, Alex spoke.

"So that was weird wasn't it?" Alex said, her eyes still on the tv.

Kara knew what she was talking about and reached forward and paused the show.

"Yeah no kidding, especially seeing the other version of me, that was really weird."

Alex nodded.

"What was it like? I mean I was surprised that things were the way they were, so what all was different?" Kara questioned, hoping she wasn't pressing her sister if she wasn't ready yet.

Luckily Alex responded, "Well for starters, you weren't Supergirl, you were an alien and everything, but you didn't have any powers."

So that explains why dream-Kara was so tentative, Kara thought.

"And you said you were a doctor." Kara said, prompting more information.

"Yeah, I was. I didn't work for the DEO and Dad never worked with them either, so he was still…" her words faltered for a second before she took a deep breath and continued, "around." She finished.

Alex still looked at the blank screen, but Kara glanced over at her sister, noticing the wetness that filled her chestnut eyes.

"Alex I'm sorry that you had to go through all that." Kara said, reaching out her hand and placing it on her sister's shoulder.

Alex took a deep breath and put her hand on top of Kara's.

"It's not your fault, it's just really hard to have all that, to have everything perfect, and then have it just ripped away and come back to reality." Alex let out a little laugh to hide the sob that she was holding in.

Kara reached over and tugged Alex into her arms, holding her tight as Alex finally released the emotions she'd been holding back for the past few days in the form of deep sobs.

Kara cried a little too, because of the words Alex had said, "its not your fault"

But it was, Alex's whole dreamworld was perfect only because Kara wasn't Supergirl, she wasn't who she is.

Once again, Kara was reminded of all Alex had given up for her.

Was it worth it? Was she worth it?

Alex deserved better, Kara knew she did. But she couldn't change anything, so she just held her a little tighter as her sister slowed her sobs and leaned against her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Alex said, looking up at Kara to see tears in her eyes.

Kara shook her head in disbelief at how selfless her sister was, she was just crying her heart out, but she was more concerned about Kara.

"I just… all of this is because of me. I ruined everything for you." Kara said as it was her turn to avoid her sister's gaze and stare at the television.

"Kara." Alex's voice was strong, much different than the one she had been using a minute ago.

"Kara look at me."

Slowly Kara dragged her gaze to meet her sister's.

"You did not ruin anything, this is not your fault. Jerimiah is not your fault. If I didn't have you, yeah maybe I would've been a doctor, maybe I would've had more things, but I would not have been happier, not without you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, without you I would be miserable."

"Yeah but-" Kara said, giving into her panicked thoughts and ignoring the voice of reason in her head.

"No. No buts, I love you, and you love me. and you are not to blame for anything. Even with the pain that we've had, I wouldn't change it, because we learned from it, and we grew closer together. El Mayarah."

Kara leaned forward and kissed her sister's head before resting it on her shoulder. "El Mayarah" she repeated, and they both knew it was true.

The Danvers sisters were at their best when they were together.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a great day/night!


	11. Chapter 11: Missed your company

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Thank you to the person who requested it and I hope you all enjoy.

**Prompt: Kara is lonely when Alex is sent on a mission abroad, who brings souvenirs for Kara when she gets back.**

* * *

Kara lay in her bed, scrolling absent-mindedly through her phone as she stalled going to sleep.

It had been an insane week for Supergirl, and Kara was feeling exhausted.

Not just physically, but emotionally too.

Alex was away on DEO business in Europe and had been gone all week. She was supposed to be returning tomorrow afternoon and Kara couldn't wait to see her.

Of course, she had offered to go with her sister on the trip but they both knew that National City needed Supergirl.

Besides it wasn't really a dangerous trip, Alex wasn't going on a mission, it was more like she was going to a business meeting.

So it was decided Kara would stay.

Which normally would be fine, of course Kara missed her sister when she was away, but it wasn't usually that big of a deal.

However, this week was different.

A few nights ago, there had been an attack and Kara hadn't been able to save everyone.

The images of the night passed behind her eyes every time she closed them.

Hence the stalling going to sleep.

When she could stall no longer, she finally got up to get ready for bed, intentionally taking her time.

As she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, she heard a noise outside her room and nearly snapped her toothbrush in half in shock.

Someone was in her apartment.

She quietly stepped out, hands raised, ready to fight whoever it was.

Her stomach coiled in fear as she stepped out into her living room, expecting to see a villain or something dangerous.

But standing in her apartment was none other than Alex, bag in one hand and keys in the other.

"Alex!" Kara said, dropping her hands as the feeling of adrenaline faded.

"What are you doing back? And why were you trying to scare the life out of me?"

Alex laughed a little as she put her stuff down to walk over and give her sister a hug.

"Good to see you too." She said dryly as she wrapped her arms around Kara.

Kara relished the contact and held on a little longer than normal.

"Sorry" she said as the broke apart, "You just scared me, I thought you weren't getting back until tomorrow."

"I wasn't supposed to, but things went by faster than we thought they would and I figured I'd come by and surprise you."

It was true things had gone by quickly, but Alex had really come by because she had heard about the events of the week and wanted to make sure Kara was doing ok.

"Yeah well consider me surprised." Kara said as Alex walked over to her bag and pulled something out.

"I got this for you, I thought you'd like it." Alex said as she handed Kara a small object wrapped in a Walmart bag.

"Great wrapping skills." Kara joked as she grabbed the package.

"Oh shut up or I'll take it back." Alex responded.

Kara ripped open the present and dropped the bag to the floor.

"Wow Alex how did you get this?" Kara said looking at the hand-painted picture of Alex and Kara.

"Well there was this really cool painter guy there doing portraits of people, but I didn't really want a creepy picture of myself so instead I showed him one of us and yeah, there you have it." Alex said, gesturing to the colorful picture.

"Do you like it?"

Kara looked up, "Like it? I absolutely love it! I'm gonna get it framed. Thank you."

Alex beamed at her sister's words, "Yeah well I couldn't travel and not get you anything, now could I?"

Kara just grinned, still looking at the painting in her hand.

"Hey can I just crash here tonight? I can sleep on the couch or whatever I just don't feel like going back to my place this late." Alex asked as she walked over to her stuff.

"Yeah!" Kara said enthusiastically, "Sure of course you can. But I mean you can sleep in the bed with me if you want, It's more comfortable."

Alex smirked at Kara's lame excuse for wanting to have Alex with her.

"Ok, let me go get changed." She said.

Kara nodded and headed to her bedroom, placing the painting down carefully and waiting for her sister under the covers.

A few minutes later Alex came in and turned off the bedside lamp before crawling into the bed.

As soon as she was laying down, Kara pressed up against her sister, burying her head in Alex's neck.

"Well hello there." Alex said, rubbing her hand gently across her sister's back.

"I missed you." Kara said into the fabric of her sister's shirt.

"I missed you too. We'll catch up tomorrow, you wanna get lunch?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Kara responded.

A few moments passed and Alex was starting to think Kara had drifted to sleep when she heard her sister let out a whimper and curl closer into Alex.

"Kar, what's wrong?" Alex whispered, knowing her sister wasn't asleep.

"Nothing, just… thinking to much." Kara said.

"About those people this week?" Alex asked.

Kara lifted her head up to look at her sister in the dark, "How did you know about that?"

It's my job to know things, you didn't think that I would just leave and not keep up with what when on here, did you?" Alex said, turning her head to look at Kara's silhouette next to her.

"I guess not," Kara responded as she moved to lay her head back down.

"So is that what's keeping you up?" Alex asked, gently playing with Kara's hair.

"Yeah I guess, I just… I don't really want to talk about it. I just want to forget about it."

"Ok" Alex said, she knew the feeling and she didn't want to press.

"Well go to sleep, I'm right here and right now everything's ok, just focus on that." Alex said as she rhythmically rubbed her hand down her sister's head to her lower back and repeated the motion.

Kara snuggled further into her sister's grasp, for the first time in several days feeling relaxed.

As her mind began to wonder, she forced herself to instead focus on the image of the painting of her an Alex, focus on the colors in the picture, focus on her sister's heartbeat that she could hear beneath her.

Soon enough she found herself getting tired and drifting off

"Glad you're back." Kara said before sleep could claim her.

"Me too." Alex responded.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. If you have a prompt, leave a comment and let me know. Have a great day/night!


	12. Chapter 12: I got you

Hey everybody, I hope you're all doing well, here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading and thanks to the person who requested this. I hope you all enjoy and if you have a prompt feel free to let me know.

**Prompt (a combination of two): Kara solar flares and is lost in woods, it is cold and starts snowing, she almost dies when Alex finds her/ Kara fights an alien that uses kryptonite and she is left badly injured. **

Kara slowly began to wake up in a pile of leaves, surrounded by fallen branches and twigs, feeling like she had just gotten run over by a truck.

As she opened her eyes, she began to recall the events that led to her laying on the floor of a forest.

She had been fighting an alien who had somehow gotten access to a piece of kryptonite, and in addition to this was a lot stronger than anyone had predicted.

The two of them had flown all over the world as the fight went on, and the alien was starting to win.

After he had knocked Kara down once more, he began heading in the direction of a town, and in desperation Kara had used everything she had to tackle him and use her last bit of strength to try to prevent his attack.

Because of the effort, and her close proximity to the kryptonite, she had solar-flared.

She was pretty sure she weakened him in her attack, but still he was strong enough to grab her and throw her off, and the force had knocked her out.

How long ago was that?

Shakily she stood up, only to fall back down again as pain shot up from her leg.

Tentatively, she looked down to see that her thigh was ripped open, deeply, and bleeding.

Probably from when the alien had grabbed her with his claws.

As she tried to settle her nausea at the sight, she examined the rest of her body to see how much damage had been done, the conclusion was a lot of damage.

Her head was bleeding from where she hit the ground, her back felt like it was covered in bruises and scrapes, and there was a cut in her shoulder that matched the one in her leg.

"Ok," she said out loud as her body continued to protest the treatment it had endured in the form of sheer pain.

"I just need to contact someone, someone will come soon." She said to herself as she reached up to her ear to press into the coms.

Her hand brushed across her ear but found no wire. It had been knocked out during the fight.

"Ok, so no communication…no problem." She tried to convince herself.

Suddenly a thought hit her, her coms were also where her tracker was located, so not only did she not have communication with anyone, no one knew where she was either.

Did Kara even know where she was?

She tried to remember the last landmark she had seen, but she couldn't think of anything.

She was sure she was in North America because she didn't remember flying over water, but that's still a lot of ground to cover.

And how long ago had it been? A few hours? It was just getting light, and she had been fighting the alien at nighttime.

Was the alien still out there? If he found her, she knew was dead.

"Don't panic," she told herself.

She knew that if she could get to a town, she could contact someone. She had seen lights before when she was fighting, but which direction was that?

Kara looked around, trying to remember or recognize anything, but no matter which way she faced, it all looked the same: Deep dark woods with no sign of anyone or anything else.

It was cold and Kara started shivering, both from shock and from genuine coldness.

It was such an uncommon thing for her to experience that it made it much worse.

She knew she couldn't just sit there; she'd freeze to death and there was no reason to believe someone was coming.

She had to move.

Taking a deep breath and trying not to notice the pain in her ribs when she did so, Kara stood up again, carefully leaning on her less-damaged leg.

Slowly she began to walk, picking a direction that looked easiest to walk through and going with it.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that she felt the snow falling down, freezing her already cold self even more.

"Great," she said out loud, "this is just perfect."

* * *

Alex leaned down and picked up the broken wire that had once been Supergirl's coms.

In the bed of snow that surrounded it, it was easy to see the red blood that ran across parts of the small piece of equipment.

At the sight, she felt her stomach knot and her hands shook a little as they held the piece.

Alex had been traveling to what she thought was her sister's location ever since the DEO had gotten a reading that Kara had solar-flared, but now she saw that she had only been following a signal from Kara's broken tracker.

The helicopter above her hovered impatiently.

"Danvers did you find Supergirl?" Said the pilot through her ear.

Alex took a deep breath and put the tracker in her pocket.

"No, her tracker's here but not her." She said, looking around for any signs of what direction Kara might have headed in.

"Well where is she?" said the pilot.

Alex rolled her eyes at the stupid question, thinking to herself how if she knew that she would already be on her way there, but she didn't respond to him, just kept looking.

She didn't see much, everything was just a blanket of white hills and scenery.

To her left there was a distant clump of trees, a mountain range in front of her, and a lake behind her.

Which direction was Kara in? Alex thought to herself, trying to guess what had happened in the place she stood.

There was some footprints and marks in the snow, definitely a fight had happened here, but where had they gone?

Alex walked over to where she saw footprints running and then suddenly disappearing.

It could of course be that the fresh snow had covered the steps, but considering how everything else could still be seen, Alex guessed the real reason the footsteps disappeared was that the owner had flown off.

Alex looked up in the direction the steps ended, seeing the distant forest in front of her.

She squinted her eyes, trying to see as far ahead in the blinding white.

Maybe it was just her eyes playing tricks on her, but she could've sworn there was a dip in the trees, like something had fallen into them and knocked them over.

It was a long shot, a wild guess that was probably wrong, but Alex had absolutely nothing else to go on.

"That forest," she said into the com, as she ran over to the rope hanging down from the helicopter, "My bet is they went that way."

* * *

Kara stumbled through the trees, trying to keep her head up so she could see but unable to do so because of how heavy the snow was.

Blindly she took another step, almost tripping and crashing down the little hill she was on.

She had given up on finding a town when the snow had picked up, now she was just trying to find some shelter or something to protect her from the storm.

She honestly had no idea which direction she had come from.

All the trees looked the same, blurry grey obstacles that fuzzily came into view right before she ran into them.

This was not good.

She was beyond cold.

Her legs and hands had started to go numb, which was not only concerning but also unhelpful as she couldn't see to begin with because of the snow, and now she couldn't feel much of anything either.

The only thing she could feel was the pain in her shoulder and leg.

It felt like every step she took, someone was taking a knife and stabbing her.

She had no idea how long it had been since she first started walking.

As she took another step, her foot caught on something, and she lost her balance, crashing to the ground.

Unfortunately, she didn't stop there and ended up falling down the hill she'd been standing on, landing at the bottom in a heap.

Now the pain that had felt like a knife before suddenly felt like ten knifes, and all of which were on fire and covered in angry wasps.

It hurt.

Kara screamed through tears she couldn't hold back, never had she ever felt this much pain, and on top of that she was completely alone.

No one was coming to save her, no one knew where she was.

She couldn't walk, not anymore, and she knew it.

So, she laid on the ground, trying to cover herself up as best as she could with her cape but giving up when the simple movement made her feel sick with pain.

Freezing, powerless, hurt, and completely alone, she closed her eyes from the onslaught of snow and just tried to stay awake, a thing which was becoming harder to do as her powerless body continued to respond to the cold.

Distantly she had one comforting thought, that maybe Alex would come soon.

After all she knew her sister would be out looking for her, but she also knew Alex had no idea where Kara was, so the thought was more of a vain wish, one that Kara decided to hold on to.

* * *

Alex trucked through the pilling snow, shielding her eyes to look through the storm and call her sister's name.

She had flown over the forest where the trees and had fallen and found even more evidence that Kara had been there.

The forest was thick and it was impossible to see through it from above, so the pilot was circling overhead as Alex followed the faint tracks she only hoped belonged to Kara.

However, the snow had picked up and quickly erased the little bit of path Alex was following,

Now she was only left to guess which direction her sister would have headed in.

The wind was picking up too and blowing around her, adding to the list of things that were making finding Kara complicated.

But Alex wasn't giving up, not until she found her.

She looked ahead in her limited visibility to see what looked like a place where someone was dragged down the side of a hill.

Of course, it was very hard to see at all, and Alex wasn't entirely sure she was actually seeing anything, but she had no other hints as to where her sister was, so she went with it.

She followed the half-buried tracks down the hill, trying to keep upright as she went further down.

Finally as she approached the bottom, she saw something other than white in front of her.

Was that blue and red?

Alex's heart pounded in her chest as she ran as best as she could to the body in front of her.

It was definitely Kara.

Alex's initial relief at finding her sister was replaced with fear however, as she saw the state Kara was in.

Alex couldn't see well with the blinding snow, but she could still make out blood splattered down Kara's pale face. Her lips were tinged blue, her eyes were closed, and blood was spilled onto the snow next to her.

Alex collapsed down beside her, shaking her as she called her name.

"Kara can you hear me?" she called, grabbing her arm and searching for a pulse.

It took a few seconds but, she found one, weak and small, but there nonetheless.

Alex alerted the pilot of their location and once again tried to get Kara to respond.

This time, Kara slowly opened her eyes, blinded by the blurry snow surrounding her.

She felt cold, so very cold and numb, but slowly the blurry image above her cleared to show the familiar face of her sister sitting over her.

"Lex." She said, her voice barely made a noise, and the wind was howling around them, but Alex heard her.

"Hey, hey I got you, I'm here. I'm gonna get you home Kara but I need you to help me get you up, please Kara?" Alex said as she ran her gloved hands over her sister's freezing arm to try and warm her in some way.

Above her, Alex heard the helicopter approach.

"In position." said the pilot in her ear.

Kara tried to sit up, but she felt like she was trying to bend ice, it wasn't going to bend, just break, but Alex grabbed her before she could lean back over and pulled her up to a sitting position.

Kara's head spun as she sat up, but Alex was next to her and held her up.

It took several minutes but Alex was finally able to get her sister standing, albeit most of her weight was on Alex.

In front of them Alex saw a rope with a harness attached to it a few feet away, leading up to the helicopter.

Kara took a step, but pain shot up her leg again, it was so strong she thought she was going to throw up and if her muscles weren't so stiff she probably would have.

Her legs collapsed and she stumbled.

Alex steadied her, seeing the pain flash across Kara's face.

"I got you." She said, reaching down to put her arms under Kara's legs and picking her up.

Five minutes later, they were in the helicopter, Kara leaning against the walls of the aircraft as she tried to ignore the pain burning through her entire body.

Alex got busy getting anything she could to help her sister, making a make-shift wrap for her leg and covering her in blankets.

Kara watched her, she had no strength left even to support her own body so she moved as Alex moved her, finally leaning back against the wall as Alex wrapped one more blanket around her.

She was still freezing, but she was starting to get warmer.

Alex looked up and Kara caught her eye, giving the smallest smile her cracked lips could handle.

Alex gave a big grin back, reaching forward and pulling Kara into her arms.

"I'm so glad you're ok" She whispered as Kara pretty much became deadweight in her arms.

Alex moved them around so Kara could lay down, her head resting in Alex's lap.

Kara couldn't speak much but still she tried, "T-t-thank you Alex" she murmured, a thanks that was for more than just saving her life.

It was a thanks for always having her back, always being beside her.

Alex ran her hands through Kara's hair, pulling out pieces of leaves and clumps of ice.

"I got you Kara. Always."

* * *

Thanks for reading. If you have a prompt let me know and I hope you all have a great day/night!


	13. Chapter 13: Together again

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Thanks to the person who left this prompt, you gave me two great ideas and I decided to go with this one as I felt like this one would be more fun for me to write. If you have a prompt you'd like to see, feel free leave a comment and let me know.

Also thanks for all the kind reviews, it means a lot.

**Prompt: what if Supergirl couldn't stop the Cadmus ship from leaving Earth? Alex and Kara reuniting after Alex navigates the ship back**

Supergirl had given it everything that she had to stop the ship, she had tried with every ounce of her being to save Alex.

But she had failed to stop it, and when the ship exhilarated, Kara wasn't able to hold on at the high speeds.

Within seconds the ship was gone, and Alex with it.

Once it was so far away, communication was lost.

Kara had no idea how to get her sister back.

The DEO was currently preparing a team to search for her that Kara would be leading, but space-ships were on short supply and they weren't even sure where Alex was.

It had been 2 weeks.

Every day, Supergirl stayed at the DEO, sleeping in her sister's lab when she wasn't working with the team to find a way to reach Alex.

She had been to her apartment once to get the things she needed, but other than that she stayed and worked.

She stayed through long days and even longer nights, sometimes the only one still working, except for J'onn.

He always stayed and helped and tried to get Kara to rest properly, but Kara had told him numerous times she would only rest was when her sister was back.

And so J'onn stayed with her and together they tried to find a way to get Alex back.

3 weeks went by, and Kara was trying to ignore the feeling that they weren't ever going to find her.

What if they never found a way to track her, or what if by the time they reached her she was already dead?

When those thoughts came, Kara pushed them aside and forced herself work harder, she had to find a way, she had to get Alex back, no matter what.

27 days since she had lost her sister, Kara sat at the computer in her sister's lab, her eyes growing heavy as she tried to stay awake and keep working on her project, she felt like she was getting close.

Still sleep begged to come, and she honestly couldn't remember the last time she had slept, she wasn't even sure what day it was.

She had taken a temporary leave from CatCo so she could fully focus on finding Alex, and so she spent little time outside of the DEO except for Supergirl emergencies.

A knock on the door jumped her back awake.

Turning to see the source of the noise she saw J'onn walking in with his usual cup of coffee for her.

She gulped down the contents, ignoring how it made her empty stomach hurt, had she eaten today? She wasn't really sure.

J'onn came to sit down next to her, slowly sipping on his own cup as he began his work.

"Supergirl," He said, pulling Kara's attention away from her computer screen.

"I know we need to find Alex, and we will, but our best chance of doing that is when you're fully functional, and that's not what you are right now."

Kara rolled her eyes and looked back at her computer, J'onn had been saying this to her for 3 weeks, and Kara was sick of the nagging.

"I'm fine, besides we don't have time to talk about this. I think I'm making some progress finding a way to reach her, I thought of this thing, well more like I found this thing-"

"Kara" J'onn cut it, "Alex is going to be ok, you know that right? She's a fighter and so are you, and we'll find her." He said, knowing Kara's rambling was a mask to cover her doubts.

She took a shaky breath, "Will we? It's almost been a month; I can't help but feel like we're getting nowhere. I can't… I can't do this without her." she said, voice breaking as she looked down to avoid J'onn's gaze.

"I can't be Supergirl without her, I can't be Kara without her. If I had just- just been stronger, held on tighter, I could've saved her. But I didn't and she's gone and it's all my fault, it's my fault!" She said, slamming the coffee cup she had been holding down and watching as it shattered in her hands.

J'onn slowly stretched his hand out, reaching for Kara's and holding her hand between his own as he gave her a minute to collect herself.

Her breath was shaky and quick, like she was trying not to cry (which she was), and her head was turned away, but still she allowed him to hold her hand and slowly she met his gaze.

"It is not your fault. That voice that's telling you that is guilt over something you have no right to be guilty over. You did everything you could and you're giving it everything you have and more to find her. Don't blame yourself-"

Suddenly a beep interrupted his speech.

Both turned to look as an alert filled the computer screens.

"A ship is headed to the desert." J'onn said as he watched the monitor.

"Is that… is that the Cadmus ship?" Kara asked as she stood over his shoulder.

J'onn nodded.

"Let's go."

As they flew there, J'onn contacted the other DEO agents and told them to get there as soon as possible since no one knew who was actually on the ship.

When J'onn and Kara approached the place where this ship was supposed to land, they both knew immediately it wasn't going to be much of a landing.

It was moving far too fast for it to touch down safely.

Kara flew faster to meet the ship in the air, she didn't know if Alex was on it or not, but there was a chance she was, and Kara was not going to let her crash into the ground.

She flew to the front, like she had done all those days ago, and started pushing against the frame of the aircraft, trying to slow it down.

It was moving so fast and Kara felt like she was hardly making a difference in the speed, but she kept pushing.

J'onn was beside her, both of their hands leaving dents in the places they pressed.

Still the ship continued to fall quickly, the ground getting closer.

Then Kara saw her, inside the ship and buckled into one of the seats sat Alex, watching them and giving commands to the other people inside as they all neared the surface of the earth.

Once again Kara was reminded of that night, when she was here and Alex was there and Kara wasn't able to save her.

Not again.

Kara pushed harder, her arms felt like rubber and her vision had black dots swimming in it.

Still she pushed harder.

The ship was slowing, but Kara knew there was no way they could stop it before it hit the ground, but they didn't need to, just slow it enough so Alex could pilot it down safely.

They only had seconds now, and Kara looked back at Alex, hoping her sister would understand what she needed to do.

They had been able to communicate without talking for years.

Little looks and eyebrow raises and smiles that spoke sentences between them.

But right now it was it chaotic, after all they were all plummeting to the ground at unnatural speeds.

Besides, the sisters hadn't been around each other for weeks, they were rusty with each other's company.

So Kara worried as she looked, still pressing hard against the frame of the ship, that Alex wouldn't know what the look meant.

But Alex knew.

Alex stumbled towards the controls and began moving knobs and levers. Kara felt the ship begin to pull up and level out, and she helped the motion as best as she could.

Beside her, J'onn saw what they were doing and begin pushing the ship accordingly.

Within seconds it was no longer head-on facing the ground, but instead horizonal, landing gears beginning to come out as Alex pushed the appropriate buttons.

It was still moving fast, and the landing was rough, but it landed nonetheless.

Kara dropped to the ground, breathing harshly as she looked at J'onn.

He stood next to her as he caught his own breath.

"Good job Supergirl." He said, patting her shoulder as he regained his composure.

"You too." She responded.

Kara flew back up to look through the window, desperate to finally be with Alex again.

However, when she looked inside, she saw the room was empty.

At the same time, she heard noises come from the side of the ship and saw the exits were open, Daxamites filling out into the area.

In a second, she was at the door, scanning through the people to see her sister.

"Kara!" said a voice through the crowd, Kara looked the her right to Alex walking out of the exit.

They both made eye contact and ran to meet one another.

When they collided, it was like that moment when you put both sides of a PP&J sandwich together and it just feels natural, it fits just right.

It was as if a part of each of them had been lost with the other and when they touched that piece returned, making them complete.

For several minutes the sisters stayed in each other's grasp, holding on to each other like their lives depended on it.

"I- I'm sorry but I can't breathe Kara." Alex said with a watery laugh as she pried her sister's arms off of her.

"Oh right sorry, sorry." Kara said as she released her grasp, she didn't even realize how hard she had been holding.

"I just missed you so much." Kara said as she tried to stop the flood of tears that came.

Alex reached forward and pulled her into another hug, "I really missed you too." She said, voice shaking with emotion.

"What happened?" Kara asked, "How did you get back?"

"It's a long story, but I was able to take control of the ship and we never reached our destination. We've been flying around trying to find our way back here this whole time." Alex said.

J'onn came up behind them and Kara released her grip so he could give Alex a hug.

"It's good to have you back." He said.

"It's good to be back." Alex responded.

"Thanks to both of you," she said as they pulled apart, "There was no way we would've survived that if you two didn't slow us down."

"Why did you try to land if you didn't think you could make it?" Kara asked, locking arms with Alex as the three of them made their way away from the crowd of people.

The other agents had arrived and were dealing with the Daxamites.

"Well when I said I got control of the ship, I mean I kinda had control. I only had one chance to come down into Earth's atmosphere before we were sent hurtling out of the solar system, so I took it. Besides I knew you guys would come. I knew you'd come." Alex said, locking eyes with her sister.

"So what happened to you Kar?" Alex asked as they gained some distance from the crowd and came to a stop.

"What do you mean?" Kara responded, genuinely confused.

"You look terrible!" Alex said with a gesture to Kara.

It was true, Kara had lost several pounds since she'd last seen her sister, and dark shadows covered the skin beneath her eyes. Her eyes themselves were bloodshot from lack of sleep and her skin was paler from so much time spent inside.

J'onn answered for Kara, ignoring the look she gave him.

"Kara has neglected her own health in her attempts to get you back, and just wait until you see what she's done to your lab."

Alex's eyes caught her sister's, "Kara really? I've been gone for what 4 weeks and you can't even remember to eat?" she said jokingly, knowing they would have a more serious conversation about this later.

But deep down that she couldn't really blame Kara for her response even though she didn't approve.

After all Alex was pretty sure she would've become just as bad if not worse if the roles were reversed and Kara had been missing.

Kara gave her a weak smile, her face looking more alive than it had in weeks.

Alex smiled back, gently running her hand through her sister's hair.

Oh how both girls had missed the familiar touch of the other.

"You two get back home, I'll take care of things here." J'onn said, knowing they both deserved some time to catch up.

Alex and Kara gave him appreciative smiles as he walked away.

"You wanna fly?" Kara asked, holding her hand out for her sister to hold.

"I just was." Alex responded with a grin, taking her sister's hand as Kara pulled her into her firm but comfortable grip.

"Yeah well that wasn't really flying, that was more of controlled falling."

Kara heard her sister's gentle laugh as they took off, and she could've sworn it was the best sound she'd ever heard.

I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you have a request let me know. Hope you all have a great day/night!


	14. Chapter 14: Always

Hi everybody, here's the next chapter. Thanks to the person who requested it and for everyone taking the time to read it. I hope you enjoy and if you have a prompt let me know.

**Prompt: A version of "Alex remembering that Kara is Supergirl/ Take the Grass" scene from episode "Red Dawn" (4x21).**

* * *

As Alex watched Supergirl fight Red Daughter, she shook her head to try and rid the feeling that something was off.

Something felt weird, something wasn't right.

Suddenly an image passed in her head of her and her sister at a campfire, Kara roasting the marshmallows with her eyes.

How was Kara roasting a marshmallow with her eyes?

Another memory of her and Kara as kids at Christmas time flashed through her mind.

In this memory it was snowing in their living room. But why was there snow in the living room?

Then another of her and Kara floating over the edge of a cliff, Kara holding Alex.

Alex shook her head, the memories didn't make sense, she watched as Red Daughter hit Supergirl once more, and another image passed through her mind.

Supergirl saving her on the Cadmus ship.

Only it wasn't Supergirl, it was Kara or rather it was both of them, they were the same people.

Kara was Supergirl.

The memories of the last few years came flooding back in one quick second, right up until Alex got her mind wiped to protect Kara.

"Kara," Alex whispered as she watched Red Daughter knocked Supergirl down once more.

Alex ran faster than she ever had, unsure how she was planning on stopping Red Daughter but knowing she wouldn't let her get to Kara again.

But when Alex tried to pull her away, Red Daughter just tossed Alex aside in one quick motion.

Alex weakly started to sit back up, watching as Red Daughter approached Supergirl.

But instead of attacking her once more, Red Daughter only stood over her for a moment before flying off.

And somehow that was worse, because if Red Daughter was leaving that could only mean one thing.

Supergirl was dead.

But she couldn't be dead yet, not after Alex just got her back.

No, this could not be happening.

Alex ran towards where Kara lay, dropping down next to her sister's still and bloodied body.

She placed her head on Kara's chest and listened for her heartbeat.

The heartbeat that was always there, that was always beside her, that was always beating, it had to be there.

But Alex heard nothing.

This could not be happening.

"You can't go now Kara, I remember…" Alex thought of all the years of memories she had been hit with in the last few minutes.

All the good times and the fun times and the awful and terrible times.

All of them had one thing in common, Kara was there.

Always.

"I remember everything Kara," She said, the name rolling off her tongue and feeling more natural than it had in months.

"We're here together," Always together, the Danvers sisters were always together, even when they were apart, they found a way to still be with each other.

Alex thought of all the nights as kids they spent talking, and all the phone calls and letters sent in college, all the brunches and dinners and sisters' nights as adults.

"and I- I know you- better than anyone knows you, so I know that you don't quit."

Alex looked at Kara's face, begging for some kind of reaction to show she was ok.

But the only movement was the blood that trickled down the side of Supergirl's face.

This could not be happening.

Kara couldn't be gone, Alex couldn't lose her, not again.

"You can't go now! Kara you can't go!" Alex cried more than yelled, futilely putting her head back down to her sister's chest to search for a heartbeat but already knowing what she would hear.

Silence.

This could not be happening.

"Alex," said a voice, pulling Alex's head up to see her mother.

She knew that look; it was the look her mother had given her when she had told her that her dog had died when she was a kid.

It was the look her mother had given her when she told Alex her father was gone.

It was the look her mother gave her when she told Alex bad news.

Like 'Your sister is dead.'

This could not be happening.

Alex cut her off before her mom could say anything.

"It's ok," Alex said, even though absolutely nothing was ok.

"She's ok," Alex said, even though she knew Kara was not ok.

Because Supergirl didn't break, she couldn't break.

The science side of Alex began running, taking control of her frantic thought process.

Maybe if they could get some sunlight, if they could get her back to the DEO and under the sunlamps, but Alex knew there wasn't enough time for that.

"She's gonna be fine, it's just that it's dark so she doesn't have any sunlight..." Alex said, her voice coming out like she was convinced of what she said.

But she wasn't.

This could not be happening.

"But…"

But what? Kara was dead, there was no light around, and no time to get her to some.

Alex looked around desperately, willing her mind to find some solution to the problem.

Because she always did.

She and Kara always figured it out, they always saved each other.

And now could be no different.

Alex felt the warm ground beneath her, as if it was mocking her with the sunlight it had received not long ago.

The grass, the grass had sunlight.

"But there's sunlight in the grass," Alex said out loud, yanking a clump of it out and placing it in her sister's hand.

"So Kara just take it."

Alex's science side reminded her that never had her sister been able to draw sunlight out of plants, but Kara had to be able to now.

Because she always lived, the Danvers sisters always made a way.

"Take the grass!" Alex yelled, pressing her sister's hands around the weeds, but Kara made no movement.

This could not be happening.

"Please?" Alex begged, looking at the face of the only person who had always been there for her. The only person who truly knew Alex, the only person who was always by her side.

"Kara" Alex whispered, begging for her eyes to open, for her hands to flinch, for there to be any sign of life.

But nothing happened.

Alex knew she was gone, but she couldn't accept it.

"Please don't leave me," she cried, dropping her head down to rest on the lifeless body of her sister.

She couldn't hold back the onslaught of tears that came, her hands still holding onto Kara's for what she thought would be the last time.

Everything else faded away as her sobs were muffled into the fabric of her sister's suit.

This could not be happening.

"Alex," said her mom's voice, "She's doing it, she's pulling the sunlight."

Alex let the words sink in before jerking her head up, watching in shock as sunlight was drawn to her sister.

As it hit Kara's body, her foot twitched, then her arms, until it reached her head and Kara Zor-El Danvers took a breath.

Alex stared in disbelief at the now life-filled eyes in front of her.

Was this real, could her sister really be ok?

Kara's shaky breaths pulled Alex back to reality as she leaned over her sister.

"Hey, I-I'm here," Alex said, the words carrying more weight than either sister registered at the moment.

I'm here because I remember now, I'm here because I'm always here when you need me, we're in this together, the words said.

Kara's eyes settled on Alex, the deep blue eyes Alex had been looking at for months but only now saw them for what they were.

These were the eyes of her sister and the eyes of Supergirl, these were the eyes of National City's hero and the eyes of Alex's best friend.

"I missed you so much," Kara spoke, her voice cracking and weak and hardly more than a whisper.

But Alex heard her.

"I really missed you," Alex responded, and that was all she could get out before the tears returned, this time not for the death of her sister, but for her life instead.

Alex dropped back down onto Kara's stomach, her hands holding onto the weak grasp of her sister's hands.

And they stayed like that for a while, both recovering from the drama of the last several minutes.

After all, Kara was just dead. She needed a few moments to collect herself.

But Alex had almost lost Kara, and that was more draining, more agonizing, than anything Alex could ever imagine.

But Kara was alive and breathing, Alex reminded herself as she felt her head lift with Kara's breaths.

Because the Danvers sisters always made a way, together.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. If you have a request, let me know. Have a great day/night!


	15. Chapter 15: Here for you

Hi guys, here's the next chapter. I got two requests that were kinda similar, and I thought it would be best to combine them into one. Thanks to both people who requested them and I hope you all enjoy.

**Prompt: Alex suffers from PTSD and Kara helps her/Alex has PTSD attack while training with Kara, she increases kryptonite levels and beats Kara badly.  
**

I feel like you all already know this from the prompt, but just as a caution this chapter deals with PTSD, so if that's upsetting or triggering to read to anyone I just want to make sure you're aware of it.

* * *

Alex stared at her reflection as she washed her hands.

The woman who looked back at her seemed distant, like it wasn't really her.

Her face was expressionless and no emotion passed across it as Alex watched the blood drain down the sink.

One of her agent's blood, agent Pearson.

He had been shot and killed in the attack that had happened a few hours ago.

Alex had been there, she could have saved him.

But she missed her shot, literally missed the attacker, and Pearson was struck down.

He was dead on impact, and deep down Alex knew that.

But the guilt-ridden, traumatized part of her refused to believe it and still tried to help him, pressing her hands into the wound as she called for help.

In the chaos of the fight around them, it was not other DEO agents who came to her rescue but Supergirl, who had been fighting with them.

Kara knew Pearson was dead when she got there, not only did she fail to hear a heartbeat, but the scene was…. gruesome.

No one could have survived that.

Alex told her to carry him back to the DEO, that there was still time to save him. But Alex knew there wasn't really.

Pearson hadn't moved, there was no pulse, and his eyes were staring blankly at the sky.

Kara pulled Alex to her feet and looked her in the eye.

"He's gone Alex, but right now we need to keep going," Kara said, knowing that they needed to focus on the task at hand, saving the city. "Are you ready?"

Alex nodded, wiping her hands off on her pants and picking up her weapon.

The terror of Pearson's death still fresh in her mind, Alex fought with more determination and fierceness than she usually did.

When the fight was over Alex returned to the sight to recover the body, she knew Pearson had a family, they deserved to at least bury him.

But in all the wreck of the fighting the body had been destroyed.

There wasn't even a body.

Alex pushed the images and thoughts from earlier that day away as she dried her hands, trying to ignore the red stain that still coated her fingernails.

Not that she hadn't lost agents before, she had.

And each time it ripped her up and tore her apart.

But this felt somehow worse, maybe because it had been her who was there.

She was the one who could've saved him, but she didn't.

Why didn't she take her time more, why did she miss? Alex never missed, but the one time she did someone died.

Feeling her mind start to spiral, Alex closed her eyes and pressed her hands against her eyes, trying to collect herself.

After a few minutes she felt like she had succeeded.

Taking a deep breath, she walked out and into the halls of the DEO.

Kara was still there, but Alex didn't feel like talking to her or anyone else.

She walked past everyone and headed for the door, there was no need for her to be here and she wanted to go home, to be alone.

At home she could fall apart if she needed to, but when she would walk back into the DEO tomorrow morning she would be collected and complete.

This was what she had learned to do.

When she needed to fall apart, she did so only when no one was around.

Not even her sister, Kara had enough to worry about without worrying about Alex.

As she neared the door Kara stopped her, "Hey you are heading home?" Supergirl asked, her voice taking on a gentler tone than usual.

Alex gave a smile and hoped her sister couldn't tell how faked it was, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kara held her gaze for a minute, "Ok," she said still using her concerned voice, "Have a good night, I'll see you tomorrow."

Alex gave her one more "see ya" as she walked past her and out of the building.

When Alex got home, she was shaking.

She didn't know when it started, but she couldn't stop it.

The iron-like smell of blood reminded her that she needed to shower.

Pearson's blood stained her pants from where she had kneeled in it.

The image and the feeling flashed in her mind and she felt sick.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't stop shaking, she couldn't stop thinking.

It took her 20 more minutes before she got in the shower, and she stayed in there long after the water turned cold.

But she couldn't drag herself up off the floor, and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Sleeping was not going to happen tonight, so why rush?

So she stayed on the floor of her shower, head pressed against her knees as her tears mixed with the now ice-cold water.

* * *

"Come on Alex is that all you got?" Kara asked with a smirk as she easily blocked her sister's attack.

The night before had been miserable for Alex, but like usual she came back to the world like nothing had happened.

Today was the day Kara and Alex usually trained together, and Alex had almost canceled it.

She didn't feel like it, but she didn't want to have to explain herself, so she didn't say anything.

They had been training for the better part of two hours, the kryptonite emitters on to make the fight more fair.

Still Alex was not at her best, her mind was still replaying the previous day's events, and every time Kara came at her, she saw the way the alien had come at Pearson.

Kara knocked Alex off her feet and Alex hit the ground hard.

"You ok?" Kara asked, reaching down to help her up.

"Yeah," Alex said breathless, but she didn't feel ok.

Images from not only last night but from the last several years still playing on repeat in her mind.

"I'm fine, let's-lets go again," Alex said, trying but failing to push the thoughts away.

This time, when Kara went to knock Alex's feet out from under her, she dodged the attempt, but the motion switched something in her mind.

She remembered doing the same thing months ago when someone else, a lot more dangerous, was attacking her.

Her heart began pounding faster than it should have as she kept fighting, forcing the intrusive thoughts out of her mind.

Her determination manifested in her fighting, and she started getting the advantage.

Like she wished she had done last night.

If only she had been faster, stronger, she could have saved him.

Her mind was racing a mile a minute as she kept fighting, unaware that she had even knocked Kara against the wall.

"Wow ok, you just kicked my butt, you wanna take a-" Kara started saying, but Alex didn't hear her.

Alex's mind was in a whole other world, the room around her had faded and all she saw was all the people who had ever tried to hurt her, who had hurt her friends.

She hit hard, punching Kara square in the face.

Usually it wouldn't so much as tickle Kara, but with the kryptonite emitters, they were pretty much equal, so she felt it.

"Ow Alex!" Kara yelled as she reached her hand up to feel her busted lip.

Alex still didn't hear her, and she just kept hitting.

"Alex!" Kara said, throwing her arms up to shield herself, "Stop what're you doing?!" She asked, but Alex said nothing.

"Alright," Kara said, moving over to the controls for the kryptonite emitters and turning them off, she ran back over to where Alex, who was now punching the walls in place of Kara.

Kara didn't know what was happening, but talking wasn't clearly working.

"Alex you gotta stop," Kara said, reaching behind Alex and easily held her arms back, wrapping her arms around Alex's body to stop her from escaping her grasp.

Alex screamed in protest for a second but her screams quickly began labored breaths.

Kara turned her around so they were face-to-face, still leaving her hands on Alex's shoulders. "What was that?" Kara asked, looking into murky brown eyes that looked below her.

"I- don't…" Alex looked up and saw the dried blood and Kara's lip from her initial punch, "Did I do that?" Alex asked, stepping out of her sister's grasp.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I just… I don't know what happened, I just couldn't stop thinking about last night and I just lost control and oh crap are-are you ok?" Alex said in one panicked breath, still arms distance away from Kara.

Of course, Alex knew she didn't really hurt Kara, not permanently anyways. Kara was probably already healed from it.

Sure enough Kara said, "Alex it's already healed, I'm more concerned about you and what just happened." Alex stepped further back and ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm good, I'm good I just need to-uh I need to get some air." Alex said, and before Kara could respond Alex was out the door and down the hall.

Kara could easily follow her, but she decided to give her some space before going to talk to her later.

Instead she went to the bathroom and cleaned the blood off her mouth.

* * *

Alex sat and watched the sun drop below the horizon on the balcony of the DEO.

She took a deep breath, her mind was still going a million miles a minute, and she couldn't get it to stop.

She had hurt Kara, she had been the reason Pearson died, and she couldn't stop thinking about last night.

It wasn't just last night either, it was every other time when she had failed to save someone, or just every time she had almost lost someone, every single fight she'd ever been in.

"Alex," said a voice Alex recognized.

"Go away Kara, I'm good, I'll talk to you later." Alex responded, still staring at the sunset.

Kara ignored her and came to stand next to her, leaning against the ledge and looking out at the city below them.

"If you don't want to talk right now, that's fine, but can we at least take care of your hands?"

"Huh?" Alex said, looking at Kara and then down at her hands. She hadn't even noticed it, but her knuckles were bleeding, the skin on the back of her hands and fingers almost completely gone.

Guess that's what happened when you punch a rough steel wall with all your strength.

Alex looked back at Kara, who returned her gaze.

"Sure." Alex said, knowing deep down what Kara was doing and secretly hoping she succeeded.

Kara was trying to get Alex to open up, little by little, until she told her exactly what was going on.

And outwardly Alex didn't want that, but a part of her hoped Kara succeeded because she didn't have the strength to tell her herself.

Kara smiled and took Alex by the hands, guiding her to her private lab where Kara began cleaning and wrapping Alex's hands.

Alex let her.

"So, we gonna talk about this?" Kara asked, not looking up.

Alex rolled her eyes at how predicable her sister was.

"I just went a little crazy for a sec, I'm sorry it won't happen again."

At this Kara stopped, looking up to meet Alex's eyes.

"Lex, I'm not mad at you, not at all. I'm just worried."

Alex looked down, "Nothing to worry about Kara, I'm fine."

Kara waited, her eyes still looking at Alex's, who refused to look back up for several seconds.

When she did, Kara noticed unshed tears filling her eyes.

Kara gave her a soft smile before speaking, "It's ok if you're not fine. Its ok if your hurting, what's not ok is pretending like everything is fine and then having things like this happen." Kara said, her voice a lot gentler than usual.

This was a voice that she reserved for sad Alex, and it hardly ever got used because Alex was so insistently fine.

Alex nodded, a few tears dripping down the side her of check.

Kara brushed them aside with the pads of her thumb and rested her hand on the side of Alex's face for a second.

"So, let's try this again," Kara said, "What's going on?"

Alex took a deep breath, she knew she needed to explain to Kara what was going on in her head, and of all people she would feel most comfortable doing it with her sister.

But it still made her feel vulnerable, and she hated feeling vulnerable.

"I just can't stop thinking about it," Alex said, knowing that wasn't the extent of what was going on, but at least it was a start.

Kara nodded, "About last night?"

"Well yes, but every other night too, every other time something bad almost happened, or did happen, I just… I just can't stop thinking about it." she repeated, unable to continue looking at her sister as she spoke.

Kara noticed her uneasiness and didn't force her to meet her eye.

"Ok, that makes sense." she said.

At this Alex looked up, "What do you mean? Me not being able to control myself does not make sense."

"Alex," Kara said, resting her hands on top Alex's wrapped ones.

"You've been through some pretty serious stuff, a lot more than I even know about, and you care about the people that were involved in those things. So, it makes sense that the memories would bother you. It doesn't mean your broken, it means you care. What wouldn't make sense is if you were completely fine and not at all affected by it, then I might think you were a psychopath or something."

Alex laughed a little at the joke, looking down at their hands.

"Yeah, I guess that-that makes sense." she said.

"But Alex, just because it's expected doesn't mean you have to deal with it. You know you could talk to someone about it, it might help."

Alex gave her a look, "Like therapy, I don't need therapy, I'm fine-"

Kara cut her off, "You're not fine, you're hurting. But talking might help."

Alex nodded, more tears starting to fall.

Kara pulled her into a hug, and Alex savored the feeling.

Kara somehow always knew exactly what to do.

"Promise me you'll think about it?" Kara asked gently, her hand moving through Alex's hair like Alex usually did to her.

Alex didn't respond, but Kara felt her nod against her shoulder.

* * *

3 weeks later, Alex emerged from the building her sessions were in, looking around for someone.

"There you are," She said, walking over to where her sister sat on a bench.

"Hey, how was everything?" Kara asked, standing up and walking down the street with Alex to the restaurant they had found last week.

"It was good." Alex said, refraining from saying much else.

She had thought about therapy like she told Kara she would, and decided to go through with it, although it took a lot of convincing from her sister.

So every Tuesday for the last 2 weeks at 10:30 Alex saw a therapist, and it was actually helping, just a little bit.

She had been diagnosed with PTSD and been given some medication as well as a lot of advice and tips.

But mostly she just had someone to listen.

She knew Kara wanted to know the details of their sessions, but when Alex didn't give them Kara never pushed, and for that Alex was grateful for that.

Instead she met Alex after each session and they got lunch together.

Kara linked her arm through Alex's as they walked, "Oh I have to tell you what happened this morning," Kara said, "You are not gonna believe it."

Alex laughed, "With you I never know what to expect."

Kara gave her a fake scoff, "Well if you're gonna be rude maybe I won't tell you then."

"No, no please, I'm dying to know what it is." Alex responded with a grin.

Kara didn't need to be told twice, launching into an extravagant story about her morning.

Alex smiled as she listened, things were definitely far from perfect, but they were getting better and she knew she had all the support she needed, especially from a certain little Kryptonian sister.

Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. If you have a prompt, let me know. Have a great day/night!


	16. Chapter 16: Holding on

Hi everyone, here's the next chapter. Thanks to the person who requested it and I hope you all enjoy. If you have a prompt feel free to let me know.

**Prompt: Kara gets taken by Cadmus and tortured. Alex and the DEO team rescue her.**

Supergirl was missing.

Supergirl had been missing for 4 days, and it was starting to create a panic in National City.

But Alex Danvers was already in a panic, had been the moment Supergirl had gotten captured.

As Alex remembered the day, she couldn't help but let out a groan.

She should've prevented this, she should've seen it coming.

Looking back, she saw how everything was too easy and simple, but at the time no one had noticed.

Supergirl had gone to detain an alien, it wasn't even a major threat, so no one had thought to send backup.

But it was a trap, a well-set one by Cadmus, and Supergirl had been taken.

Alex could never forget the feeling that implanted itself in her stomach the moment she realized it was a trap, but that feeling had only gotten worse when she heard Kara's ear-piercing scream before her coms went off.

By the time the DEO got there, Supergirl was long gone and so were her attackers.

Cadmus must've used some sort of kryptonite weapon, because traces of the stuff were found all over the site.

Alex shook her head at the memory to rid herself of it and instead went back to her work, which was trying to track Kara.

Every minute she had was spent trying to find Kara, she had to find her.

"Agent Danvers," someone said behind her, making her jump at the noise.

"What is it?" she said as she gave an agitated look to the agent behind her.

"They think they found Supergirl's location."

* * *

"Clear!" Alex yelled, eyes scanning the room as she moved through it.

Agents came in behind her, flooding the building they had tracked Kara to.

Alex slowly made her way through, carefully watching for any movements as she went.

"I have her!" someone yelled from further back.

Alex ran towards the voice, pushing agents out of the way as they all crowded around the body of Supergirl.

Kara's hands were chained together and attached to the wall, and Alex could see kryptonite embedded in the chains.

Kara's skin had the usual green glow that came whenever she was in such close proximity to her weakness, but it was her least concerning feature.

Blood covered almost her entire stomach, spilling from some unseen injury.

Alex kneeled down next to her, careful not to touch her sister until she was sure it wouldn't frighten her.

Kara looked like a deer in the headlights, eyes darting between all the movement and voices, she didn't register Alex or acknowledge that she was next to her.

"Everybody back up, back up." Alex said as she motioned to the other agents to give her some space.

"Hey Kara, Kara it's me, it's Alex," She said gently, still not touching.

Kara's eyes settled on Alex.

"Lex?" She whispered.

"Yeah, it's me, I'm gonna get you out of here ok?" Alex said, gently pushing back the sweaty hair that fell across Kara's pale face.

Kara only nodded, her eyes still trained on her sister as Alex called for someone to come help break the chains off.

Once Kara's arms were free, she moved to sit up, but the motion only caused more pain and her arms gave out.

Alex grabbed her before she fell back against the ground.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Alex said, helping Kara stand.

Once they were standing Kara moved to walk.

Her mind was alert enough to tell her to still act strong, she didn't want all these people to see her being carried away like a damsel in distress.

She was Supergirl, she could walk.

But the second she took an unaided step, her vision faded and she felt herself start to collapse over.

For the second time, Alex caught her before she could fall.

Kara abandoned her pride and leaned against Alex, letting her sister guide her out of the building and outside.

Once they were outside, sunlight hit Kara and Alex could feel her steps grow steadier.

Once the medics saw Supergirl, they ran over to try and help, but she flinched away from their touch.

"No," she said, the first word she had spoken besides the mumbled version of her sister's name.

Kara turned to Alex, "Please," she said, "I just want to go home." It was so soft, more like a whispered plea than a spoken question.

Alex looked at her for a second, taking in her sister's wobbly form and bloody side.

Even with sunlight, Alex knew it would take Kara time to heal completely and truthfully she needed to be under the sunlamps for a few hours.

But Alex knew that wouldn't go over well, and she understood why.

She had no idea what had happened to her sister in the last 4 days, but it clearly wasn't good.

The last thing Kara needed was to be surrounded by a bunch of people in another room she couldn't leave.

"How about I take a look at you, and then we go home, ok?" Alex asked softly.

Kara didn't say anything for a minute, but then she gave a weak nod and allowed Alex to guide her over to one of the medic vans.

* * *

20 minutes later, Alex and Kara rode in silence to Kara's apartment.

Kara had leant her head against the window, and Alex thought she had fallen asleep.

No surprise either as Alex's examination had revealed some serious injuries, even for Supergirl.

The wound in Kara's side was deep. Alex wasn't sure what it was from, and Kara hadn't offered any information about it, in fact she hadn't spoken since she asked Alex to go home.

Alex guessed herself that the wound was from something like a knife or blade.

Kara also had a dislocated shoulder, a few broken ribs, and what was probably a broken wrist.

But more concerning than all of this was Kara's mind state, whatever Cadmus had done, it had destroyed her.

Cadmus had found a way to break the Girl of Steel, and that scared Alex.

She was glad that they had finally rescued Kara from whatever prison she had been in, but how helpful was it to physically get Kara out, if her mind was still trapped?

Alex parked the car and looked over at her sister, she still hadn't moved.

"Kara," she said, shaking Kara's shoulder.

Kara moved her head to look at Alex, tear-stained eyes meeting her.

"Hey," Alex said, "what's wrong?"

Kara didn't say anything, and for a moment she tried to get control of her tears, but silent sobs still choked their way out of her.

Alex cupped Kara's cheek in her hand, gently wiping her tears away.

"Kar, come here," she said, opening her other arm up to pull her sister into her embrace.

Kara fell into the contact, all attempts of controlling her emotions fading away as she cried into her sister's shoulder.

Alex held her tight as she gently ran her hand through Kara's hair and murmured sweet nothings to calm her.

"I thought you were dead," Kara whispered through her tears, "they told me that you and everyone else had died because you were looking for me, that you had fallen into another one of their traps and they killed you all. I- I didn't want to believe them, but then no one came and I thought-" Kara turned further into Alex's neck, hiding her tears in the safety of her sister.

"It's alright," Alex said over and over again as she ran her hands through Kara's hair.

Gently she pulled back to look her sister in the eyes, deep blue eyes that had turned bloodshot from crying.

Alex casually played with the golden locks of hair that fell over Kara's shoulder as she spoke.

"Kar, I'm so, so sorry that all of this happened. But I'm right here, everyone is fine, and no one will lie to you like that again, it's over. It's all over and you're safe now, it's gonna be ok."

Kara gave a weak nod, like she didn't quite believe it, before wiping her eyes off and hanging her head down.

"Let's get inside," Alex said, rubbing Kara's shoulder.

Kara just gave another nod.

* * *

After Kara had eaten and taken a quick shower, and the sun had long since disappeared behind the horizon, Alex and Kara plopped down on the couch, sitting a little closer than they normally did.

"You wanna watch something?" Alex said, reaching for the remote as she anticipated Kara's response.

To her surprise Kara shook her head.

"Ok," Alex responded, putting the controller back.

"Do you want to go ahead and head to bed?"

"No," Kara said quietly.

"Ok, what do you need?" Alex asked, turning to look at her sister.

Kara shrugged in response and purposefully looked forward, ignoring Alex's gaze.

Alex turned back to stare at the blank television screen and watched as dust floated in front of it.

"Is your side feeling better?" Alex said a moment later, "I should look at it again, and I should get you some water, you need to get some fluids and-"

Kara reached her hand out, grabbing her sister's hand underneath her own.

"Alex stop," she said, "Just…just stay, that's what I need you to do."

Alex placed her other hand on top of Kara's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ok, yeah I can do that."

Kara leaned over and placed her head on Alex's shoulder as Alex wrapped one arm around her, holding her tight.

Their hands remained intertwined between them, neither wanting to let go of the other.

And that was how the Danvers sisters spent the night, holding on to each other.

Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. Have a great day/night!


	17. Chapter 17:Stronger Together

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Thanks to the person who requested it, I hope you like it. If you have prompt you'd like to see, let me know.

**Prompt: An extension of the Alex vs Kara Myriad scene, Alex left Kara more hurt than she thought.**

This picks up right after Eliza gets Alex to wake up.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Alex cried, clinging to her mother.

"It's ok," Eliza said, returning her hug with an even tighter one, "It's ok."

A moan from Kara pulled them apart as they moved over to where she lay.

Alex's stomach twisted in guilt and shame.

The sight of Kara hurt was always upsetting to Alex, but to know she was the reason for the pain made it so much worse.

"I- I'm sorry," she stuttered as she leaned down, "I'm so sorry."

The words felt weak in comparison to what she had done, and Alex knew no matter how many times she said them it would never be enough to fix the damage she did.

Whether she meant to or not, she hurt Kara, the one person she was always trying to protect.

Kara winced as she moved to sit up, pain etching itself across her features as she did so.

" 'S ok," Kara mumbled.

Alex knew Kara's body would heal, physically she should be fine in a matter of minutes.

But she couldn't help but wonder about any permanent damage to their relationship.

After all, she had almost killed her sister, that was bound to create some problems.

As Kara started to stand with Eliza's help, Alex realized she might have assumed Kara was fine a bit prematurely.

The back of Kara's hair was covered in blood from some injury hidden beneath it, and the gash on her side from the kryptonite sword looked worse now than it did originally.

How was that possible? It should be starting to heal since the kryptonite was gone.

Kara faltered as she stood, and Alex instinctively reached out to steady her, but Kara flinched a little at the contact and Alex immediately retracted her hands.

Luckily Eliza jumped in and grabbed Kara before she could topple over.

The three of them now stood in uncomfortable silence.

Alex couldn't blame Kara for her reaction, her mind was telling her that given recent events she had lost all privileges for physical contact with her sister, and it made sense.

She tried to kill her.

But it still hurt Alex to know her sister felt unsafe around her.

The apologetic look on Kara's face told Alex that Kara didn't do it on purpose, but it only made it worse to know that she unconsciously didn't want Alex.

Alex swallowed the lump forming her throat, right now they had bigger problems to deal with.

Kara swayed on her feet and her eyes flickered open and close like she would pass out any minute.

"Let's get inside," Eliza said as she began to help Kara walk, Alex walking on the other side, a large gap between her and Kara.

J'onn came over and met them and together the four of them made their way across the lot, the only sound Kara's heavy breathing and occasional whimper.

Then without warning, Kara completely collapsed.

Eliza tried to hold her up, but she had become dead weight.

"Kara!" Alex yelled, closing the distance and carefully helping her mom and J'onn lower Kara's body to the ground.

Her eyes were closed and no amount of shaking or yelling her name was rousing her.

Eliza ran a hand across Kara's forehead.

"She's burning up," she said as she looked up at Alex and J'onn.

Tentatively, Alex touched the wound in her sister's side, trying to get the best look at it that she could in the poor lighting.

She couldn't be sure, but she could've sworn she could see tiny little faint glows of green buried in the torn flesh and blood around the wound.

"We need to get her inside right now. I think I know what's wrong," Alex said, ignoring the sickening guilt that continued to build in her at the knowledge that this was her fault.

She would deal with that later, but right now she needed to help Kara.

Eliza and J'onn nodded and together they got Kara up, still unconscious, and carried her inside.

After placing her on a table, Eliza and Alex scrambled around to find any makeshift medical equipment they could to get started on cleaning Kara up.

Cat and Maxwell Lord hit them with an onslaught of questions about what had happened, but Alex let her mother and J'onn answer all of them.

"I think the sword left shards of kryptonite in her, that's why she's not healing," Alex said after everyone was caught up enough on what had happened.

"We need to get the pieces out as soon as possible."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and even Cat offered her help, although there wasn't much she could do.

Mostly it was Alex and Eliza, working quickly and quietly with each other to remove the pieces and patch Kara up.

Once they were finished, it was hard to tell if they had gotten everything.

It was still dark outside and there were no synthetic sun lamps laying around, so they couldn't give her any sunlight to help speed the healing process up.

Kara still hadn't woken up since she initially passed out, and her skin was raging with the heat of her fever.

The flesh around the wound was even hotter and a bright red, but it looked better than it did before.

Lord, J'onn and Cat were in the other room, working on getting the signal from the station to broadcast, Eliza sat near Kara's head, gently tracing her finger across Kara's flushed face, and Alex sat on the other side, an awkward distance away from Kara.

She took a deep breath to settle her emotions as she surveyed the condition of her sister.

Kara was healing, she was going to be ok.

Alex had to keep reminding herself of that, focusing on the fact that Kara's body would heal to ignore the more prominent question of if it they're relationship would.

She felt sick to her stomach, not only with what she did do, but what she could've done if her mother didn't arrive in time.

All Alex could think about was what if Eliza had been too late, what if Alex killed her sister?

That had been so close to happening, and the reality of that ripped Alex apart.

Tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill, she looked down and hoped no one saw.

Her hands tapped rhythmically in her lap, a habit she had had for years.

If she was ever nervous or stressed out, her hands would start to tap. Kara always thought it was annoying.

Kara.

Alex had hurt Kara and almost killed her.

The thought replayed in her mind, making her fingers tapped faster.

Kara, Kara, Kara.

A moan pulled Alex from her thoughts.

"Hey," Eliza said to a waking Kara, "Hey honey, how do you feel?"

Alex leaned forward, but still didn't move closer, the distance a reminder to herself of what she had done.

" 'Liza…" Kara slurred as she sat up a little and looked around.

The movement sent pain through her side and she fell back, wincing.

Alex felt guilt swell in her at the sight, and it was all she could do to still look at her sister even though all she wanted was to look away from the image of a hurting Kara.

Hurt she inflicted.

Eliza ran her hand over Kara's cheek gently, "Easy," she said, "You're still healing."

Kara looked at her, shallow, shaky breaths forcing themselves in and out as the pain died down.

"Where's Alex?" Kara asked after a second.

"I'm right here…hey," Alex said, leaning forward more so Kara could see her and giving an awkward little wave.

Instinctively she wanted to move closer, grab Kara's hand and kiss her forehead.

She wanted to, but she remembered how Kara had flinched from her touch and the memory kept her glued to her seat.

Kara gave her a weak smile, "Hey."

"Are you feeling ok?" Eliza asked, hands still gently stroking through Kara's hair.

Kara gave a nod, "I'm good."

She sat up, ignoring the pain, and swung her legs over the side of the table she was on.

Silence filled the room.

Kara tried to meet Alex's eyes, but Alex purposefully refused to look at her.

Eliza stood up after a moment, sensing the tension.

"I'm so glad you're ok, sweetie, I'm going to go see how everything's going with everyone else."

Alex knew that her mom was just using that as an excuse to give them some privacy, but Alex wasn't sure she wanted any.

Inside she screamed for her mom to stay, she knew what Kara would say, and she didn't want to hear it.

She didn't want to hear Kara tell her it wasn't her fault, she didn't want Kara to comfort her.

She didn't deserve it.

But nonetheless Eliza left, leaving the two of them alone, still separated by several feet and silent.

Alex stole a glance at Kara, noticing the pained expression she wore now that she thought no one was looking.

The image was all it took and silent tears began streaming down her face.

She ducked her head down in a futile attempt to hide them from Kara.

But Kara saw.

Within a second strong arms were wrapped around her, pulling her into the familiar touch of her sister.

The action brought more guilt than comfort to Alex, and she only cried harder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she choked out through tears.

"Shhh," Kara murmured, one hand rubbing gently across her sister's back as the other cradled her head, "you have nothing to apologize for."

Alex pulled back a little, "I- almost killed you, I hurt you , I-"

"Lex," Kara interrupted, leaning down to catch Alex's gaze, "that wasn't you, that was Non, not you. What was you was when you got control again and helped save me, that was you."

"But I still hurt you, Kara I didn't mean to, I didn't want to, I'm sorry."

Kara gave her a smile, a gentle soft smile that somehow calmed Alex, just a little.

"I'd say I forgive you, but there's nothing to forgive."

Alex nodded, she knew Kara would say these things, but she wondered if she truly meant them.

Alex thought once more of how Kara had flinched under her touch.

For that moment, Kara was afraid of her, and Alex would never forget that.

"You were scared of me, you were whether you admit it or not, you were scared of me when I touched you."

Kara's smile faltered, "I wasn't afraid of you, I was just… unsure if you were completely back yet. But I know you would never hurt me, not the real you. Besides," Kara pulled Alex's hand into her own, "as someone once told me, you're my sister, and I love you, no matter what."

Alex recognized the words as the ones she had said to Kara after she was woke up from the red kryptonite.

Alex had meant every single word.

Sure the things Kara had said to her hurt, but Alex knew it wasn't really Kara saying them, and ultimately they had worked through it, their relationship coming out stronger on the other side.

Maybe this would work out the same way.

Because one thing Alex knew for sure was that the Danvers sisters were stronger together, and nothing could change that.

Not even this.

"I love you," Alex said, squeezing her sister's hand.

They leaned into each other, resting for a second in the comfort of each other's embrace.

"I am sorry," Alex whispered.

Guilt still plagued her and she felt like she needed to say it, she needed Kara to know just how sorry she was.

Kara let out a little laugh, "If you apologize one more time I'm gonna throw you."

Alex chuckled, "Ok, I'm sorry I keep apologizing," she said with a smirk.

Kara lightly swatted her in the back of the head.

"You're unbelievable," Kara said lightheartedly, and Alex heard a smile in her voice.

Suddenly the door opened, and they both turned to see Eliza standing at the doorway.

She smiled at the sight of Alex and Kara hugging each other, clearly they had been having a heart to heart.

"If you guys are ready, we think we got something."

Alex and Kara looked at each other, speaking to one another silently with just one look.

Kara stood and Alex followed, "Yeah," Kara said as they made their way over to the rest of the group, "Let's do this."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading, have a great day/night!


	18. Chapter 18: Come with a Warning

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to the person who requested it, and if you have a prompt let me know.

**Prompt: Alex finds a Green Lantern ring and becomes another hero for National City**

To be honest, I don't know that much about the Green Lantern except for what I remember from the Justice League show I used to watch as a kid, so I'm sorry if this isn't completely accurate. Anyways, on with the story, hope you enjoy.

* * *

The night was young, that was what Kara told Alex at 3 a.m. when Alex told her she wanted to go to sleep.

Their sister's night had started at 8 the previous night, and Alex meant to be back home long before midnight.

But they just kept hitting play on the next episode until they found themselves nearing the end the season.

"Alex we only have 2 episodes left until the season finale," Kara argued, "I won't be able to sleep until we finish."

"Kara, it's three in the morning, I want to go to bed."

"Oh come on Alex, we're so close! You know you want to finish it. Besides, neither of us have to work in the morning, what do you have to lose?"

Kara caught her sister's gaze in the dark living room and gave Alex her best puppy dog eyes that she could considering how tired her eyes were.

"fiiine," Alex said, clicking play on the remote, "I hate you so much."

"No you don't." Kara said, leaning back into a comfortable position against the couch, "You love me so very much."

Alex reached for the long-since empty popcorn bowl and grabbed a handful of the kernels, throwing them at Kara's face.

"I'm not cleaning those up," Kara said with a grin as she brushed them to the floor.

"Shut up it's starting."

Both women turned their attention to the tv as the show began, leaving the popcorn kernels on the ground to be dealt with later.

All was perfect with the Danvers sisters, both curled up next to each other as they watched their favorite show.

But then Kara heard something.

Her super-hearing picked up what sounded like screaming, and it was close by, just outside her apartment.

"Alex," Kara said, sitting up as she became more alert of the sound, "Something's wrong."

"Really? Right now?" Alex said, the tiniest bit of a whine in her voice.

She loved who Kara was and that she used her powers to help people, but sometimes Alex wished they could be like normal sisters and hang out without having to worry about aliens or villains ruining their time.

"It's right outside, I'll be right back." Kara said before zooming off the couch and quickly changing into her Supergirl outfit as she headed out the door.

Alex sat on the couch for about 5 seconds before she decided to get up.

She had no desire to leave the comfort of the couch, and she was sure Supergirl could deal with what was most likely a little problem without any help.

But there was always a chance that it wasn't just a little problem, and if something happened, Alex could never forgive herself.

So she quickly grabbed her shoes and her gun and raced outside, only realizing once she got outside that she didn't actually know where to go.

She listened for any sign of trouble, but she didn't hear anything.

"Supergirl," she said into the night, knowing her sister could hear her, "What's going on?"

She didn't know what she was expecting Kara to do, but she saw a blinding light to her left coming from an ally way.

Assuming it was Kara, she cautiously ran towards it, finding her sister sitting on the ground next to what looked like a body with her eyes pointed up, creating the light with her laser eyes.

"What happened?" Alex asked as she kneeled down next to Kara and the body.

A man wearing a weird suit laid on the ground, eyes closed.

"I don't know, I scared off whoever attacked him when I got here. He hasn't moved but his heart's still beating," Kara responded.

Alex leaned down next to the man, looking for any signs of an injury.

As soon as she touched him, his eyes shot open.

"You...it's you…" He said quietly.

Both girls leaned in closer to hear him.

"What did you say? Hey are you ok?" Alex said as she leaned down further to hear him.

The man didn't respond, instead he reached his left hand over to his right and pulled off a ring.

"This…is meant for you," he said, reaching up and placing the ring in Alex's hand.

As soon as it touched her skin, Alex felt something strange, like this really was meant for her.

It felt right.

The man dropped his hand back down, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"My time has come, you-" He caught Alex's gaze, "You are the next… the next Green Lantern."

"Green Lantern?" Kara questioned, looking from Alex to the man.

Of course it sounded crazy, the Green Lantern wasn't real, was it?

But both women had experienced stranger things, so neither could deny that there was a possibility it was true and not just the delusions of a dying man.

"I don't understand," Alex said as she put the ring in her pocket, "How do you know it's me? Who are you? What am I supposed to do now?"

The man made no response, only stared into the darkness above them.

"He's gone Alex," Kara said quietly.

She couldn't hear heard his heartbeat anymore.

The sisters looked at each other, both unsure how to continue.

Why couldn't they have just one normal night?

* * *

5 weeks later, Alex found herself in the elevator on her way to her sister's apartment, absentmindedly playing with the ring.

At first, both girls were skeptical of everything the man had said, but when Alex put the ring on for the first time, neither could deny it anymore.

It obeyed her every command; anything she thought of, it created.

Well most of the time.

Alex didn't know how hard it would be to focus her mind on one specific thing, but it was proving to be quite the challenge.

But she was getting better at it.

Good enough that she had even gotten comfortable using it in the field.

She was no longer just a DEO agent now.

She was a Green Lantern, with responsibilities that were more demanding than she would've ever thought.

Alex was officially a Superhero, and although she loved the opportunity to help others, it was a hard job.

Kara and Alex spent a lot of time together fighting, but little time had been available for them to just hang out.

So that's what they were hoping to do tonight.

"Hey 'Lex," Kara said from her couch where she sat eating a slice of pizza.

"You started eating without me?" Alex said as she sat down and grabbed a slice.

"You're late, I'm hungry."

Alex smirked at the simple explanation, "Sorry, something came up."

For most people that meant a meeting or a phone call, some minor inconvenience.

But for Kara, and now for Alex, that meant potentially catastrophic events that could affect millions of people.

It was a lot of pressure.

That was why Alex was especially grateful she had Kara.

And Kara was glad she had Alex.

Even before Alex became the Green Lantern.

Sure, they had their trusted friends, but it wasn't the same.

Kara and Alex knew each other and trusted each other on a different level.

Even without Alex's powers they were a force to be reckoned with, but now they were unstoppable.

They communicated without words; they knew what the other was going to do before they did it; they knew each other inside and out.

And they trusted each other entirely.

Alex never had to doubt that Kara would be there when she needed her, and Kara always knew Alex would come to her rescue if she needed it.

The Danvers sisters really should come with a warning.

Kara flipped on the tv and they both enjoyed the rare peaceful moment with each other.

That is, until both their phones started ringing.

"Alien attack downtown," Alex said, reading the alert on her screen.

"Ugh the show was just getting good," Kara said.

"Yeah no kidding." Alex said as they got up, "Just one quiet night, is that too much to ask?"

"Hey at least I'm glad that if I have to be fighting evil aliens every night, it's with you by my side." Kara responded with a smile.

Alex grinned at her sister's words, "Yeah me too, we make a good team."

Kara and Alex both reached the window and Kara flew out first.

"We should come with a warning." Kara said as they flew to the sight of the attack, side by side.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed, and I appreciate you taking the time to read. If you have a prompt, feel free to let me know and have a great day/night!


	19. Chapter 19:Breathe

Hey everyone, I know it's been a really long time, I'm really sorry about that. I hope you all are doing well.

This chapter was the next request that I had on my list and I decided to post it since I had already written most of it. But, since it's been so long and I'm not sure if the same people are still following the story, I figured I'd go ahead and just start writing any new prompts you guys send in instead of doing ones for people that may not be reading anymore.

That being said, if you sent me a prompt and I haven't written it yet, or if you have something you'd like to see, please feel free to let me know. I don't know if I'll be updating on a super regular basis, but I'll try as best as I can.

I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.

**Summarized Prompt: Kara gets kidnapped in 2x19 instead of Alex, and Alex has to save her. (I follow the plot of the show at some points, but I also diverge quite a bit to make it realistically fit for a one-shot.)**

Alex paced through the DEO as she tried to calm her worry. Why wasn't Kara answering her phone?

She had been trying to reach Kara all morning, but she couldn't get a hold of her.

Kara wasn't at her apartment either, Alex had gone by to check, but no one was there.

Maybe Kara had gone flying, that wasn't uncommon for her to do.

But it wasn't usually for this long, Alex couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

She headed towards Winn's direction, thinking she would ask him if he had heard from Kara.

As she reached his desk, her phone rang, and the caller ID showed it was Kara.

"Thank goodness," Alex mumbled to herself as she answered, "Hey Kara, where have you been?"

"This isn't Kara."

Alex felt her stomach drop and her mouth go dry.

"Who is this?" she forced out, clinching her hand into a fist.

"Well that doesn't matter, what does matter is that I have your sister."

Alex squeezed her hand tighter, motioning to Winn, who had been watching the exchange with wide eyes, to start tracking her phone.

Finally, he got the message.

"You're lying," Alex said, partially because she thought he was, and partially because she was trying to buy more time for Winn to track the call.

Suddenly her phone buzzed, and she looked down to see a picture of Kara tied up.

Blood poured down the side of her head and across her face, but Alex could see her sister's bright blue eyes open, staring in defiance at whoever had taken the photo.

This couldn't be happening; how could someone kidnap the girl of steel?

Alex scanned the photo until her eyes caught what she was looking for, the familiar glow of kryptonite coming from a source somewhere out of the picture.

Whoever this was, they knew Kara's secret.

Hands shaking, Alex put the phone back up to her ear, "What do you want?"

Alex looked at Winn, who gestured that he hadn't tracked the call yet.

"A man named Peter Thompson is serving a life sentence at Albatross Bay Supermax. You will free him within the next hours or your sister will die."

"How do you expect me to get a prisoner set free?" Alex responded as she gave up clinching her fist and instead twisted her fingers around the hem of her shirt.

"I think a DEO agent can figure it out."

Alex felt the panic start to grow even more, whoever this was, he knew about Kara and Alex.

"How do you know that? Who are you?" Alex said.

The only response was a click and then a buzz.

"Hello?" Alex tried, but she already knew he had hung up.

She took as deep of a breath as she could, which did nothing to calm her, and turned to Winn.

"Please tell me you were able to track that?" Alex asked.

"I- I tried but there wasn't enough time for me to complete it, I got nothing."

* * *

"So, this person who says they've kidnapped Kara, what exactly did they say on the call?" J'onn asked Alex as they all stood at the center of the DEO.

"He said he would kill Kara if I didn't break Peter Thompson out of Albatross Bay. He said he knows that she's Supergirl." Alex responded, running her hand through her hair.

Winn turned in his chair to face everyone, "This might be stating the obvious here, but why don't we just spring Peter Thompson and bring Kara home?" He said.

"The DEO does not negotiate with terrorists." J'onn answered, saying what Alex was already thinking.

"But this is Kara." Winn argued.

"If we do it once, we'll open the floodgates. Every bad guy will know Supergirl can be controlled. And even if we do what he wants, it doesn't guarantee he'll release her. She's his insurance." J'onn said.

Alex knew he was right, but she still hated to hear it.

J'onn took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second as if he didn't like what he just had to say either.

"All right, people, let's get to work!" J'onn yelled.

Just like that, the place ignited into action as agents eagerly went to play their role in finding Supergirl.

"Let's start with what we do know. If this guy knows she's Supergirl, we use that to our advantage. That's gotta be a short list. Who knows her secret?" J'onn said to Alex.

"My mom, my dad, Clark, the DEO..." Alex said, gesturing to the agents rushing by.

That was a lot of people, but Alex had thought she could trust all of them.

But what if someone in this room was responsible?

J'onn, Winn, and Alex sat in silence for a moment before Winn spoke.

"I think we're asking the wrong question," He said.

Alex and J'onn waited for him to continue, but it didn't seem like he was planning on volunteering any more information.

"Winn," Alex said, trying to keep the agitation out of her voice, "What's the right one?"

Winn looked up and met her gaze, "Who is Peter Thompson, and what does he mean to the kidnapper?"

* * *

"Hey, I think we got something," Winn said to Alex over the phone.

Alex had just gotten through a completely useless interrogation with Peter Thompson, so getting some good news was a nice change of pace.

"What is it?" she said back, turning to J'onn as she spoke.

"So I ran the facial recognition program, and it turns out Thompson has a son," Winn said.

"But we checked for any family relations already," Alex responded.

"Well apparently there's a lot of family drama. I only figured this out after I cross-checked the name with the court transcripts. The kid spoke at Thompson's sentencing."

"Who is it?" Alex questioned as she drummed her fingers on the fabric of her pants leg.

"His name is Rick Malverne." Winn said.

Alex ran the name through her mind, it sounded familiar, but she wasn't sure.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" She spoke out loud, half to her herself and half to Winn.

"Because he grew up in Midvale." Winn responded.

* * *

Alex carefully scanned each room as she moved through the building, looking for any signs of Kara. This was the last known location that was listed as Rick Malverne's address.

She turned the corner of a hallway and stopped short at the image in front of her. A computer screen sat on an empty table, on the screen there was what looked like computer footage of a large cell.

Inside the cell was Kara.

"Kara!" Alex yelled, rushing forward and grasping the screen. She didn't expect Kara to be able to hear her, but to her surprise her sister turned and looked at the camera.

"Alex is that you?" Kara said, standing to move so she was as close as she could be to the camera above her.

Alex didn't miss the way Kara stumbled as she stood, or the blood that was stained on her clothes.

"Yeah it's me Kara, where are you?" Alex asked, trying to keep her voice steady as it broke with emotion.

"I don't know, but I'm powerless. He had kryptonite and I couldn't-"

Then the screen went black.

"Kara?" Alex yelled, shaking the screen in a futile attempt to get the image back.

"Agent Danvers, we found him." Someone said from behind her.

She twisted around and laid eyes on Rick Malverne, already getting handcuffed by the other DEO agents who had come into the building with her.

"He was trying to get out the back." One of the agents said as she turned him to face Alex.

"Hello agent Danvers," Rick said, his voice calm and collected.

"Where did you take her? Why did the camera turn off?" Alex responded. She knew she was out of control of her emotions, but she couldn't reign them back in.

"I'm afraid I can't answer the first question, but as for the second, did you really think I'd let you talk to dear old sis for as long as you want?" He said, "I set it up to turn off on my command, and it won't ever be able to turn back on. You won't get to see her again until I get what I want."

Alex lunged forward but stopped short of hitting him, instead she grabbed his hair and yanked it as hard as she could.

He yelped and struggled against her, losing his calm composure.

Alex leaned in, keeping her eyes on Rick as she spoke, "Take him back to the DEO, we need to have a little chat."

* * *

Alex drummed her fingers against the table in front of her, forcing herself to listen the pathetic story of the man who kidnapped her sister.

He had already explained how he knew Kara was Supergirl, from an incident that happened years ago when Alex and Kara were growing up in Midvale.

She had to hand it to him, he was smart.

"My father was my lifeline," he said, pulling Alex back into what he was saying, 'He saved me from my mother and moved me away from Midvale. Even though he was always struggling, he always made sure there was food on the table, and he got me enough money to go to college. But then three years ago, the state took him away from me."

"He killed two people," She said.

"They had it coming, And now I'm going to rescue him like he rescued me." He paused, enjoying the disgusted look Alex gave him.

"But I can't believe we're still talking about me, you have hours, maybe minutes." He said.

"Until what?" Alex responded, "What are you going to do from your little prison cell if we don't meet your demands?"

He smirked again, "Oh I figured you would catch me. granted it wasn't ideal, but," he lifted his hands to gesture at Alex, "You're smart, I had to prepare for you finding me."

"And how did you do that?"

"When that camera inside your sister's cell shut off, it wasn't the only thing that happened. I rigged the place to start filling up with water. If my timing is right, and it is, Supergirl will be taking her last breath in about 1 hour."

Alex didn't get angry often, it was a sign of weakness to her and she didn't ever want her judgment clouded by her emotions.

But Alex was angry now.

She was angry at Rick for endangering her sister and she was angry herself for not being able to stop it.

In a display of that uncontrolled rage, she pinned Rick against the wall, digging her forearm into his throat as she held him in place.

"Where is she?!" Alex yelled.

"You know if you use half this much gusto in springing my dad, you'll have your sister back in no time." He choked out.

"Alright that's enough," J'onn said, pulling Alex off of Rick and dragging her away from him.

He had been watching from behind the two-way mirror, so he must've come in once he saw Alex attack Rick.

Alex shook of J'onn's hands and stared back at Rick, who was returning to his seat, apparently unaffected by what just happened.

A thousand words came to Alex's mind, but she couldn't think clear enough to form any of them together.

"Tick tock," Rick said as Alex walked away.

Her fists tightened at her side, and if it weren't for J'onn next to her, Alex was sure Rick would already be on his way to the emergency room.

Alex began pacing as soon as J'onn closed the door.

"Alex," he said, his voice stern with disapproval.

"I'm sorry," Alex mumbled as she paced, "I shouldn't have done that, I- I was just…"

"Scared," J'onn filled in for her, softening his expression when she nodded.

"I'm so scared," she said quietly, flopping down in one of the chairs as she ran her hands up and down her pants leg, wiping off sweat.

"I can't- I can't lose her, I can't," she said, her voice breaking as she tried to hold back tears.

J'onn sat in a chair next to her, pulling her into his arms, "I know, but you won't," he said, "We'll find her."

His voice was calming and steady, an anchor for Alex to hold on to, and she almost believed him.

Suddenly the door burst open and Winn appeared.

"We found her!" He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What? How?" Alex said as she and J'onn stood up and followed Winn out into the hallway, trailing behind him as he spoke.

"She managed to find a way to wire herself into the camera in the room, so all I did was track the IP address of the camera, we got the location."

Alex smiled for the first time all day, not only had they found Kara, but they did so because Kara used a trick Alex had taught her.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

* * *

The warehouse was dark and quiet, so quiet that Alex could hear her pounding heart in her ear as she moved across the building with the rest of the DEO team.

This was were Kara was supposed to be. It had taken 58 minutes to get to the location, so if Rick was right about the time, Alex only had a few minutes left to find her sister.

She stepped a little faster.

She stopped at a locked door in front of her, the door handle was stained with blood.

Alex signaled to the agents and they began working on opening the heavy metal door.

It took 1 minute and 15 seconds, Alex was counting.

She burst through the door the second it was open and found herself face to face with an empty room that only contained what looked like a large fish tank.

In the tank, floating in water, was Kara.

"Get back!" Alex yelled to the agents who had gathered around the tank to try and find a way to open it.

She pulled out her gun and aimed it carefully at the tank so that it hopefully wouldn't hit her sister if it went through the glass.

This wasn't the safest option, but it was the only one they had.

She fired.

The glass cracked but stayed intact.

She fired again, and again, and again, on her fifth shot she was starting to doubt that she would ever break through.

She would come this close only to watch her sister die in front of her, separated by 5 inches of glass.

But it broke on the fifth shot.

An unconscious Kara came rushing out of the tank as Alex went rushing against the water to catch her.

Alex lowered Supergirl to the ground and felt for a pulse.

She couldn't find one.

No.

This was not how it would end, Alex would not loss Kara here, not after being so close.

She shoved her shaking hands into Kara's chest and began chest compressions as agents gathered around to watch, unsure what to do.

"Come on Supergirl, wake up!" Alex yelled, slamming her hands a little too hard into Kara's chest.

And then Kara was breathing, coughing and spluttering and gasping, but breathing nonetheless.

"Hey, I got you," Alex whispered as she moved to help Kara lean up.

Kara recognized the voice and immediately latched on to Alex, weakly grasping onto her shirt collar.

"It's ok, you're ok, I'm right here," Alex muttered, pulling Kara into her arms as Kara's breaths began to even out.

"Alex," she whispered into Alex's ear so quietly that no one else could her it, "I'm never going swimming again."

Alex let out a watery laugh and held Kara a little bit tighter.

Kara's grip was getting stronger and her hold on Alex was almost suffocating, but for the first time all day, Alex felt like she could breathe.

* * *

Hope you all liked it, thanks for taking the time to read it and have a great day/night!


	20. Chapter 20: A life worth living for

Hey everybody, here's another chapter. There is some MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH in this one, and I kind of hate myself for writing it, (I'm a sucker for happy endings), but I hope you guys enjoy reading it anyways.

Please feel free to leave a comment or message me with a request you would like to see.

**Prompt: Alex dies on a mission, how Kara learns to handle life without her. (I've set this story somewhere in season 2/3). **

Kara had never thought it would happen like this, she had anticipated it, always known that chances were high for it happening, but not like this.

Not so soon.

Alex had survived so many close calls, so many times where luck was her only savior, that Kara had started to think it would always happen.

They would always find a way out, they would always save each other, they would always make it through. Together.

El Mayarah.

That was what Alex thought when she followed Kara into a collapsing laboratory that contained a bomb.

They had been engaged in a fight with the people responsible for the bomb, but Kara had heard the ticking of the bomb and raced in stop it.

Alex cursed as she followed the fading form of her sister, why did Kara have to do play the hero every time, couldn't she let someone else dive into danger headfirst?

But Kara didn't wait, she did what she had to do protect everyone else.

And Alex followed her.

She always would. She would always follow after Kara just like Kara would follow after Alex.

They would solve the problem together, they always did.

Alex reached the middle of the crumbling structure and found Kara, hunched over a metal container that had wires pouring out of it.

"Supergirl scoot over and let me see," Alex said as she crouched down next to Kara, who shot her head up at her sister's voice.

"Alex you shouldn't be in here, this place is coming down any second," Kara responded. Despite her words, she still moved so Alex could examine the device.

"Well then we better figure out how to get this thing turned off pretty quickly," Alex replied.

Kara rolled her eyes, but didn't argue anymore. She knew there was no point, Alex would stay as long as Kara was here.

"I think I know how stop it," Alex murmured as her fingers picked across the wires of the bomb, separating them into some sort of group.

"Well hurry up, we're almost out of time," Kara said.

With her x-ray vision, she could see inside the device and watch the pieces getting closer to the detonator.

Alex wiped sweat off of her forehead and looked up at Kara, "I need you to do exactly as I say," Alex said, grabbing Kara's head and shoving it so she was looking into the mess of wires surrounding the bomb.

"Shoot your laser eyes right," Alex reached above Kara's head and touched a part of the metal behind all the wires, "Right there, on that piece of silver metal."

"Got it," Kara said, "Ready?"

"Wait," Alex pulled out her knife and held a certain couple of wires, "Ok go."

Kara shot her eyes. She was unsure how long to do it, so she decided to keep going until Alex said to stop.

It took longer than she would've thought, but finally after nothing but silence behind her, Alex yelled to stop.

Kara immediately used her x-ray eyes to look inside the bomb. The inside had stopped moving, the bomb was defused, it worked. But something wasn't right, she still heard a ticking sound.

"I think it worked," Alex said.

Kara turned to see Alex right behind her, holding up the ends of the wires she had sliced.

"I still hear something ticking, but it's not coming from here," Kara said, gesturing to the device behind her.

"What?" Alex said, "I know I did that right, the bomb is defused."

Kara scanned the building, looking for the source of the ticking.

"There's another one, there's another bomb somewhere." Kara murmured as she stood and began searching for it.

"Where?" Alex asked, jumping up, "Where is it at?"

Kara didn't answer, she didn't have time, she still didn't see the bomb and she knew they only had a few seconds.

Using her superspeed she raced off, leaving Alex standing in the middle of the room watching her fly off.

If only Kara had known that was the last time she would see Alex alive.

She would've looked longer.

She would've listened to Alex yelling at her to wait

She would've taken Alex with her.

But she didn't know, so she didn't look and she didn't listen.

Kara followed the ticking in her ear and turned left, the sound got louder and louder and louder until there it was.

Just like the other one, although slightly smaller, was another metal case with wires spilling out around it. Kara used her x-ray vision to see how close it was to blowing up.

Too close. She had less than 2 seconds.

There wasn't time to stop it, but there was time to throw herself at the device, wrapping her arms and legs around the metal to try and take as much of the impact of the explosion as she could.

She just enough time to brace herself, just enough time to wonder if she would be enough of a shield to protect everyone else, just enough time to doubt her decision, before the world lit up in blinding light and scorching pain and pounding sounds, until the world was full of everything, and then it wasn't.

As fast as it had come, everything faded away and there was only nothing.

* * *

"Wake up Kara, you need to wake up."

A voice that belonged to someone familiar called out to Kara through the nothing.

"Please wake up Kara."

Kara followed the voice, she felt like she was fighting against all the gravity in the universe, but she kept fighting until her eyes opened and the world came into view around her.

Eliza stood over her, grasping her hand and kissing it before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Kara, hey it's ok sweetie," she murmured as she wiped at the tears in her eyes.

"What-" Kara's voice faltered, she tried to sit up but Eliza gently held her down.

"You need to take it easy, you were hurt very badly. Just relax."

Kara stopped trying to move and instead focused on how she felt for the first time.

It hurt. All of her was aching and pulsing with pain.

"What happened?" she whispered.

Eliza offered her a small smile, looking up at someone else in the room as she took a deep breath.

Kara followed her gaze to see J'onn standing next to her, but there was no one else in the room.

J'onn approached the bed, resting his hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

"You remember fighting at the compound, hearing the bomb?" J'onn asked.

Kara nodded, now that he said it the memories flooded back. The first bomb, the second bomb, diving on it.

"You jumped on top of the bomb, you saved the lives of so many people Kara, but you were hurt badly. You've been in a coma for 2 weeks."

The news hit her like a sledgehammer. Two weeks? What had happened since then?

But that wasn't what Kara questioned J'onn about next because something wasn't right. Alex was in that building, and, unless she was hurt, she should be in this room right now.

"Alex…is she- is she ok?" Kara forced out. Each word burned her throat to say, but she had to know.

Eliza let out a strangled sob, burying her face in the sheets of the bed Kara was in.

A knot formed in Kara's stomach as she turned to J'onn for an explanation.

She wanted him to say that Alex was right outside the door, she had just gone to grab some coffee. But deep down, she knew that wasn't the case.

Eliza's reaction was enough to tell her all she needed to know.

That didn't make it any easier.

"Alex, Alex didn't survive the explosion, I'm so so sorry Kara." He said.

Kara sat up faster than humanly possible, it should've hurt, but Kara couldn't feel anything except the knot in her stomach.

"No, no she's ok. She has to be, she wouldn't die, she didn't die," Kara muttered franticly. This was just a dream, a mean joke, a trick.

Alex wasn't gone.

J'onn reached over to try to calm her down, but Kara shoved his hand away and stood, the floor spinning underneath her unsteady feet.

Eliza stood as well, both her and J'onn slowly approaching Kara, they were both speaking, both with tears in their eyes, but Kara didn't make out what they were saying.

She stepped back away from them, refusing the comfort they were trying to offer because if she accepted it, she'd have to accept the reality that came with it.

"You're lying!" She yelled, hands balling into fists at her side.

Her body was shaking, her legs were trembling, the reality she refused to accept was forcing it's way into her mind, offsetting everything that was once stable.

Kara's legs collapsed at the same time that her mind did, and as her body fell to the floor, caught in the embrace of her foster mother, her world fell apart, crumbling by the construct of 3 words.

Alex was gone.

* * *

The funeral was packed. Kara sat in the front row, J'onn on her left and Eliza on her right. The rest of the row was accompanied by close friends and distant family.

People that Kara had never even seen before attended the funeral of Alex Danvers, her sister had made such a big impact on so many people.

Had.

Alex had made a difference, but she never would again. There would be no more lives saved by Agent Danvers, no more friendships made by Alex, no more scientific experiments, no more funny one-liners, no more sisters' night.

There was no more Alex.

The breath Kara drew to calm herself didn't help at all, her mind kept replaying the same thought over and over again.

Alex was gone. Alex was gone. Alex was gone.

Kara would never see her again, never find comfort in her embrace, never hear her words of wisdom, never enjoy the safety of her presence.

Alex was gone.

When the funeral ended and people crowded around Kara to offer condolences that gave no comfort, it was all she could do to not run away.

In the past, at social events where she felt uncomfortable, she would find herself drifting as close to Alex as possible, letting her sister carry the conversation so she didn't have to.

But she couldn't do that anymore.

Alex would never be able to help her again.

Because Alex was gone.

"Are you alright Kara?" Someone asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Kara looked to see Lena watching her, concern etched into her features.

How could her friend ask such a question when it was so very obvious that Kara was not alright, that nothing was alright?

But instead of saying that, Kara just nodded her head and pushed out a shaky, "Yeah, I just need to wash up real fast."

She disappeared into the bathroom, thankful that it was a single stale so no one else would come in, and locked the door.

When she came out 20 minutes later, everyone ignored the puffy eyes and pink nose and just gave her the same sympathetic smile.

They were sharing stories of Alex, mostly funny ones, talking about her like she was just away somewhere and would be back soon. They laughed and joked as they talked, like everything was normal, like everything was fine.

But Kara didn't laugh or smile, because nothing was normal and absolutely nothing was fine.

Alex was gone.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the funeral. Supergirl was seen every day, saving the world.

National city's hero had never more dedicated, but those who saw the hero up close noticed how she didn't smile like she used to, she didn't offer anymore hope-filled speeches, she didn't stay around and comfort the kids who she had helped, she did her job, and flew away.

No one was complaining, who cared if Supergirl was sadder than before, all that mattered was that she helped them, and she was doing that better than ever.

J'onn noticed though, he tried to talk to Kara, to comfort her in some way, but Kara hadn't said Alex's name since the day of the funeral.

It was like she was ignoring the fact that Alex was ever alive to begin with.

Eliza tried to talk to Kara, she called on the weekends and she tried to visit, but Kara always talked briefly before hanging up, and she claimed she was too busy to have any company.

Lena tried to talk to Kara, but Kara ignored her calls and hadn't seen her since the funeral. James, Winn, Nia, and several other people tried to reach out to Kara, but she pushed each of them away.

Alex's lab was still fully intact at the DEO, J'onn had mentioned something to Kara about needing to clean it out, but as soon as he said it, she sternly met his eye and said, "No" before flying off.

J'onn hadn't said anything about it since then.

Eliza had called Alex's apartment complex and let them know what had happened, they were given until the end of the month to clean her apartment out before it would be rented to someone else.

Kara went there every night.

She didn't sleep much, but she laid in the bed that had once belonged to her sister and allowed herself to feel the pain she shoved away during the day.

Kara avoided her sister's grave since the funeral, Eliza had asked her to come with her several times, and J'onn and Lena had both offered to take her, but Kara refused all of them.

One night, as Kara sat on her sister's bed, she decided she wanted to go visit the gravestone, only because she knew she would spend the whole night awake anyways, talking to the walls and asking questions that would never get answered.

Maybe if she was there, she could ask a stone with her dead sister's name on it those same questions, and maybe she would get them answered.

She flew to the gravestone, purposefully landing far enough away that she couldn't make out any of the words.

Even if she didn't know which one was Alex's, she still would've been able to figure it out based off of all the flowers surrounding the grave.

Some of them were old and wilted, but most of them were fresh. Several different people had been here, offering plants to a dead body to give themselves some kind of peace of mind.

Kara didn't see how it could help.

"How could you leave me?" Kara asked as she slowly approached.

Tears already formed in her eyes and she made no attempt to hold them in, not here, in the dark where no one was around to see her fall apart.

"How could you leave me all alone, why didn't you realize what was happening and run away, why did you have to follow me?"

She stood in front of the grave, reading the line that showed the date of Alex's birthday and day she died.

Alex's whole life summed up in two dates. Every single sisters' night, every single karaoke night, every single lazy Saturday, every single crazy week, every single moment of Alex's life, summed up in those dates.

It wasn't fair.

"We were supposed to be in this together," Kara cried, falling to her knees, crushing the flowers around her as she did, "Why didn't I stop you, why didn't I save you, why did you leave me?"

She dropped her head to the dirt and slammed her fist into the ground, she took one gasp of air to try to contain the rising storm inside her, but it didn't help.

Sobbing, she slammed her head against the soft earth over and over, gasping for air as the grief she felt inside forced its way out.

Loss was no stranger to Kara.

She had lost her parents, her friends, an entire world, she had lost the chance to fulfill her parents dying wish, she had lost Mon-el, Jeramiah, and so many other people in her life.

But it never got any easier, she never grew accustomed to the pain.

Alex told that it was a good thing, that it meant she was still able to care about people even after all that loss.

But Kara couldn't imagine how much it would hurt, how much it would burn, how much it would destroy her, to lose Alex.

And now Alex wasn't there to tell her it was ok she felt that way because it meant she really loved her,

Alex was dead.

And Kara didn't ever want to love another person again, she couldn't deal with anymore loss.

She stayed on the ground for a while, soaking the earth with her tears and screaming her questions into another empty place that couldn't give her any answers.

Then she heard footsteps.

Kara looked up to see a woman approach her, and older women with grey hair and a purple coat and the kind of face that makes you feel like you're safe as soon as you're with her.

"Hi, I'm so sorry to bother you, but it looked like you could use some company and I sure don't feel like being alone right now."

Kara looked up at the dark sky, wondering what this woman was doing in the middle of the night talking to a stranger who was sobbing into the grass ten seconds ago.

But instead of asking that, Kara just gave a little nod, not bothering to move at all as the woman sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for a long time, Kara kept waiting for the woman to say something, but she never did.

Finally, curiosity got the best of her and she sat up, wiping dirt and tears off of her face.

"Why are you out here?" Kara asked.

"I come out here sometimes to talk to my husband and my daughter, they're over there." She pointed to another row of gravestones to the left.

Kara expected her to continue, but she never did. Again, curiosity won and Kara asked another question.

"What happened?"

The women looked down, tugging at the sleeves of her coat as she spoke, "Car accident, I was driving, and another car hit the passenger side, killed both of them on impact, the doctor said I was lucky to be alive. I didn't agree with them though, I didn't think I was very lucky at all."

"I'm…so sorry." Kara said, unsure what else to say. She knew personally that saying sorry didn't help, but she didn't know how else to respond.

"Thank you," the woman said genuinely, "What about her?" she asked, pointing at Alex's grave, "Who was she?"

Kara had not talked about Alex with anyone since the funeral, she used to love to tell her friends about her sister, but now she avoided it at all costs.

But here with this woman, Kara didn't feel the need to be so guarded.

Maybe it was because it was a stranger, maybe it was because this woman had already seen her at a weak moment, or maybe there was some other reason that allowed her mind to open up.

Whatever the cause, Kara found it easy to talk about Alex with this woman.

"She was my sister, she died a few weeks ago."

"It doesn't get any easier does it?" The woman asked.

Kara shook her head.

"Would you like me to tell you what I've found out?" The woman asked.

Confused by what she meant, Kara nodded her head, curiosity once again getting the best of her.

"It's been 3 years since the accident, and every single day is still hard. Every morning I wake up to the realization that they're gone, and every night I go to bed in an empty house."

The woman sighed, bringing her head to rest on the palm of her hand before she continued.

"But every day I still get up, and I still live. And even though I feel all this pain, I still feel the good things too. I still get to watch the sun rise, and I still get to make friends and tell jokes and meet strangers, like you. I still live, because I know that's what they would want me to do."

She brought her other hand to comb through her thin hair as she continued to speak, "I know that all of those good things I get to experience make the bad things worth it. You can't have life without pain, you either live and have pain, or you hide away and never get hurt, but you never feel the good things either. I decided I wanted to live, even with that pain."

Kara stared at the woman, unsure how to even begin to respond.

The woman gave her a smile, then turned back and looked forward, her head still resting in the palm of her hand.

They sat in silence for almost an hour, until finally the woman began to stand up.

"Well I've enjoyed being with you, but I'm afraid I must get going. Goodbye."

Kara didn't even get the chance to say goodbye back before the woman was walking away, disappearing into the night as if she had never been there.

* * *

That weekend, Kara talked to Eliza a little bit longer than normal, and when Eliza once again asked if she could visit soon, Kara told her she could come by that week.

Later the next week, when Lena asked Kara if she wanted to get lunch, Kara surprised both of them and said yes.

A few weeks after Eliza visited, Kara asked J'onn if he would help her clean out Alex's lab.

They worked together, occasionally finding something funny that got them both laughing and talking.

When Alex's apartment was cleaned out and the keys were turned in, and Kara had to sleep in her own bed, she still sat awake for hours staring at a ceiling, she still cried into her pillow, and she still asked questions to the walls, but now she wasn't angry when she didn't get her answers.

Some questions don't always have answers.

It was slow, and Supergirl never fully returned to the way she had been, but eventually she began to smile again.

She talked to children and spoke to the crowds, she began to act like the beacon of hope that she had always been, just a little more solemnly.

Kara never stopped feeling the pain of Alex's death, the guilt and anger and fear never left her alone.

But each moment she felt those things, she reminded herself that they were worth it, the memories of life with Alex was worth the pain of losing her.

So Kara decided to feel that pain, and live.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading, let me know if you have a prompt you'd like to see. Have a great day/night!


End file.
